


The Monster's Hurt

by OfThePantheon



Series: Azula Heals [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bisexual Azula, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfThePantheon/pseuds/OfThePantheon
Summary: The only person Azula had ever been loyal to was her father, she'd been almost perfect. All of that was thrown away the instant the Avatar was revealed to be alive. After Ozai attacks Azula she is forced to flee the Fire Nation and stumbles upon The Gaang.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Mai & The Gaang & Ty Lee & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Azula Heals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980887
Comments: 19
Kudos: 249
Collections: Azula: The Ambiguous Redemption





	1. The Fire Lord's Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm editing this entire story so if the characters seem a little wonky at points there arcs may be changing.

Azula was formidable with and without her firebending. Thanks to her the Fire Nation had come out on top of the day again. They were that much closer to winning the war, it should have been smooth sailing from there on out, but when she and her father emerged from the tunnels Zuko did not. At first she thought her idiotic brother may have gotten lost, but the palanquin bearers lifted his empty carriage carrying it back to the palace empty. The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation had vanished without a trace.

She thought better of asking her father about it, he already seemed to be in a sour mood. He returned to the throne room and she returned to her bedroom. She was too anxious to eat, where had her brother gone? She ran over the possibilities in her mind. If Father had killed him for a misstep they wouldn’t have left his body down there. Even a disgraced Prince is mourned. All the other possibilities seemed equally or more ludicrous. 

He must have left, betrayed her and the Fire Nation. Ran off to do whatever traitors did. She didn’t want to believe it, but it would explain her father’s sour mood. She’d put so much on the line to give him this. She’d made sure that he would have the love of their father when he returned and gave up her position as Crown Princess so that he would be happy. She’d given him everything he could ask for and he tossed away.

Azula felt the urge to burn everything in her room to ash. Her chi warmed her entire body, her hands and feet burned with her rage. A knock on the door forced her to regain her composure. She forced her limbs to cool as she opened the door, to find a young servant girl standing there. “Forgive me for the intrusion Princess, but the Fire Lord has summoned you to the throne.” The girl kept her head bowed.

“Thank you,” Azula walked past her, shutting the door behind her. Father was simply going to send her on another quest to find her brother. This time she wouldn’t offer him the option of coming home with his honor. She would come back and rot in prison like the lowly prisoner he was. 

Azula held her head high as she walked down the halls of the palace, plenty of guards and servants avoided her gaze as they walked in the other direction. She realized when she arrived, the throne was empty when she arrived. Father had dismissed all of them from the throne room. Azula kept her composure, but this made her nervous. She’d rather not think about all the other times he’d made certain they were alone for a talk.

Azula kneeled before the throne, the flames were higher and stronger than normal. She couldn’t even see his face beyond the tongues of flame. They stayed that way in silence for far too long. It allowed her mind to run wild. To remember older burns her father had given her. 

Finally he spoke, “I am disappointed in you Azula,” He began, his every word measured. The words struck her core, sending a shiver down her spine. “You failed to bring your brother and uncle as prisoners, you failed to recognize your brother’s conflicting loyalties, and you failed to kill Avatar.” He said coldly.

Azula felt her heart drop into her stomach, churning and making her feel sick. “Father--”

“Silence.” Her father cut her off before she could finish, trying to say anything was a mistake. Her father grabbed her arms, his fingertips burning against her skin and she gritted her teeth to keep from crying out. “You’re a disgrace, I can’t even call you my daughter.”

An all consuming panic took over Azula unlike any other, “No!” Even as she began she knew she would regret it, the dangerous glare, and the way he released her in shock and disgust. “You can’t treat me like this, you can’t treat me like Zuko!” She shouted desperately.

Her father narrowed her eyes, “Desperation doesn’t suit you Azula. Leave if you value your life, if you’re found on Fire Nation lands again there will be hell to pay.” He turned back to her, discarding her just like Zuko. As if all she had done for him was nothing.

“I conquered Ba Sing Se and--” She began, refusing to believe her father was doing this to her. He couldn’t be, she’d done everything to please him. Everything she did was in his name.

“Azula.” He refused to raise his voice, not even looking at her.

“I named it for you and--” She continued despite his quiet warnings. Her voice had begun to waver, it was a weakness. He would hate that.

“Azula.” He repeated, this time a hint of anger finally creeped into his voice.

“I captured the o--” This time she was cut off by his hands on her throat. 

His hands were hot, but not hot enough to burn. It seemed he just wanted to squeeze the life out of her with his bare hands, no firebending included. Azula clawed at her father’s forearms, but his stone grip refused to loosen. “At least your brother had the decency to take his exile with pride.” He said with disdain.

Darkness creeped in at the edges of her vision, her limbs were growing heavier by the second. She couldn’t muster the strength to claw at her father’s arms. Unconsciousness threatened to come over her like a crashing wave. She was going to die here at her father’s hand. A failure, worse than her traitorous brother. She let her hands drop by her side as her vision faded into nothing.

In the blackness she heard a voice, “I love you, Azula. I do.”

Azula desperately kicked out at her father, blue flames erupted from her feet as one connected with Ozai’s stomach. She coughed, the world coming back into sharp focus. Her lungs stung from the strain of being empty for so long. Her mind screamed that she had to run, but her body was sluggish still gaining its strength. She forced herself to her feet stumbling against the wall and saw a flicker of light from the corner of her eye. She didn’t even have time to react before his lightning stuck her.

Azula screamed as her muscles involuntarily coiled tightly and painfully. The power surged through her body for a few moments before her body fell limp to the ground. 

Ozai looked grimly at the limp body of his daughter, shaking his head. He had high hopes for her, but he supposed her failure was inevitable. He called a servant to get rid of her.


	2. Princess in Peril

Azula woke hours later underneath the hot, humid air of the Fire Nation. Each heartbeat sent a fresh surge of pain through her entire body. The dull ache of her neck was nothing she hadn’t dealt with, but the burning she felt all over her upper body was to make her gasp. She should’ve been dead, but she wasn’t sure whether she could count herself lucky. 

Tears sprung from her eyes as she forced herself to sit up and as her hair fell over her shoulders she realized her headpiece was gone. Her hand instinctively moved towards the crown of her head, where her topknot should’ve been. Azula searched the ground, despite her body’s screams of protest. The task was fruitless, her headpiece had been taken. Her hair hadn’t been cut, but the message was the same. She wasn’t honorable enough for the throne or her topknot. She blinked back tears, as the realization set in. Her father had discarded her like she was nothing after she’d protected  _ him  _ when every firebender in the world was vulnerable. A toxic mix of fear and anger blossomed in her chest, more tears threatening to stream down her face.

No, she couldn’t break down, not here not now. She brushed a finger over the bruises on her neck, pain blossoming beneath her fingers. It was enough to clear her head. She couldn’t protect herself like this, she had to get out of sight. She’d been discarded in some alley, it had to be in the capital since it was relatively clean. Her surroundings were hazy, but she could make the ornate houses of Fire Nation nobility, she doubted she was far from Mai’s house. 

Azula silently thanked the spirits that she’d woken up at night, she imagined that the sight of the Princess edging her way along the wall holding her side would raise plenty of questions. Azula . forced herself to her feet leaning against the wall of the alley for support. She opened the opposite palm, a small blue flame lighting her immediate surroundings. She’d guessed correctly, she was probably only a few minutes away from Mai’s house, but she doubted it’d be easy getting there. 

* * *

Mai was only awake because she couldn’t stop worrying about Zuko. She wished she could just be angry at him and tear his letter into tiny pieces, but it was all she had left and she had to hold onto it. She just didn’t get him, maybe he truly had forgotten the difference between right and wrong because this sure didn’t feel right. She had locked her feelings so far beneath the surface that she couldn’t even cry herself to sleep, even though she wanted to. She just thanked the spirits her parents were in Omashu too busy with the day to day politics of Omashu to worry about their daughter’s heartbreak.

However it did mean that when there was a knock on the door in the middle of the night she was awake to answer. Mai glanced at her bedroom door, no one should’ve been here this late. Firebending allowed the Fire Nation to work late into the night, but firebending was stronger during the day so no Fire Nation citizen should be here this late. For a moment she hoped it was Zuko, but dismissed the thought as unlikely. Mai reached down into her drawer, pulling out her knives. She had years of practice and moving through this house like a ghost and reached the front door without making a sound. A powder blue light seeped in through the windows. It could’ve been the moon, but it flickered just like a flame before it disappeared.

Mai’s eyes widened; she only knew one firebender who wielded blue flames.She pulled open the door. She almost couldn’t believe it was Azula, she didn’t have a sharp quip for Mai and she was slumped over, pressing one hand against the door frame holding herself up, the other wrapping around her left side. Her face was ghostly pale in the moonlight and her hair hung in front of her face, no topknot. She felt dread settling in the pit of her stomach, this was all wrong. For a moment she was tempted to slam the door, but chastised herself a moment later. Azula clearly needed her help. If Azula was her she must not have anywhere else to go the fact that her topknot was missing seemed to suggest that.

Mai finally pulled open the door wider about to voice the beginning of thousands of questions, but before she could get a word out Azula slumped forward. Mai rushed forward to catch her, hooking her hands beneath her shoulders and pulling her inside before setting her down gently to close the door.

Mai mumbled a string of curse under her breath, running a hand through her hair. What was she supposed to do here? The Fire Princess was unconscious in her living room, she was pretty sure that this in itself was enough to send her to prison. Should she put Azula in bed and wait until she woke up? Mai didn’t even know what was ailing her, it was entirely possible that without care Azula wouldn’t wake up. 

Mai decided she would have to do something. She rolled Azula onto her back and then went to retrieve the spark rocks from the kitchen, lighting a candle and returning to her. Fortunately there was no blood, but there were dark bruises on her neck, almost black. Near the base of her neck where it met her shoulders the skin was dark red it took a moment for her to realize it was a burn. Mai felt a lump form in her throat, no ordinary firebender could land a hit on Azula. Mai ran a gentle finger over the bruises, “What did he do to you?” Mai murmured under her breath. Unsurprisingly the only answer she received was silence.

She didn’t doubt that she hadn’t even gotten close to the worst of it. She pulled Azula into a sitting position undoing the straps of her armor and tugging it off and setting it aside. She could see the singed fabric of her undershirt and just beneath it a burn to match the one on her shoulder. It was then Mai was reminded again that she wasn’t a healer. She considered going to find help, but what would she say? What if they refused? 

Mai bit her lip. She could do this, or at least she told herself she could. She curled an arm around Azula’s knees and one beneath her arms. She let out a grunt as she lifted Azula into her arms and carried her down the hall to the basin near the back of the house. She set her down as gently as possible, letting out a sigh. She began to fill the basin with water and tossed a cloth into the water. Mai searched the bathroom until she found the bandages and a salve she was pretty sure was for burns. 

She pulled off Azula’s undershirt revealing the true extent of Azula’s burn. The worst parts of it appeared black in the candle light, becoming lighter in color the further it got from the center. It began on the left side of her ribs, traveling up the center of her chest, little tendrils breached the unbroken skin like roots.

Mai tore her eyes away from Azula going back to basin and pulled out the cloth, ringing out the excess water. She took a deep breath before leaning in front of Azula. She started with the wound on her shoulder, gently running the cloth over her shoulder and working her way down her chest until she reached her ribs. She patted the wound dry, then spread the salve over her wound, by the time she was done the jar was empty. She unfurled the bandages, wrapping them around Azula’s torso and pinning them over her shoulder.

Mai let out a sigh, examining her work. There was nothing left to do now except wait.

* * *

Azula woke to the sun on her face shining on her face. The normal bustle of the castle wasn’t there and when she opened her eyes the room wasn’t hers. She started to sit up, but the pain that rippled through her torso stopped her. She let out a gasp, falling back against the pillows. The memories of the previous night came flooding back all at once. Her armor had been replaced with clean bandages and robe that was a little big on her. 

“Azula?” Mai’s voice came from the floor next to her. She had made a bed out of cushions, blankets, and pillows that had been scattered somewhere in the house. She sat up and let out a sigh of relief when their eyes met. “I’m glad you’re awake,” She admitted. 

She seemed hesitant to say anymore and Azula wasn’t sure what to say either, “Did you do this?” Azula asked, her voice had come out hoarse, barely audible. The sound of it surprised her, it reminded her of her mother after an argument with Father. She’d conceal the bruises with makeup, but she couldn’t hide the raspiness of her voice.

Mai stood, stretching the stiffness from her limbs. “I’ll go get you some water,” She said leaving the room.

Azula felt emotions welling within her again, more intense now that she knew she was alone. Her father had abandoned her, her brother had run off after ruining her life as well as his own. She alternated between blaming them and herself. She wasn’t sure what she could’ve done differently. If she’d taken credit for killing the avatar it surely would’ve been worse. She closed her eyes, none of this would change her circumstances. She had to focus on her next steps.

Mai interrupted her thoughts by reentering the room. Azula took the cup of water in her right hand and as soon as it touched her lips she realized how thirsty she was. She  sucked down the water, leaving the cup empty and set it on the bedside table. It made her feel a little better, but she doubted it would do much for her voice. It was just going to take time. 

“What happened?” Mai asked tentatively, sitting on the bed next to her.

“Father banished me,” Azula answered, the words came too easily. It wouldn’t have been imaginable even days ago.

Mai went quiet, rubbing the ends of her sleeves between her fingers. She didn’t look surprised, but she’d always been difficult to read. “What are we going to do?” Mai asked, meeting Azula’s eyes again.

“‘We?’” Azula repeated. Without her title she should mean nothing to Mai, she could kick her out now and be rid of her.

“Well, you aren’t going to get far by yourself,” Mai pointed out, “Besides, this place was getting boring.” Azula was certain that Mai had added that last part for her sake, and strangely enough it worked. She didn’t feel so isolated.


	3. Fleeing

A

Azula recognized the throne room by the dragons coursing their way through the room. They were supposed to be statues carved from gold, but they were alive, coiling around the pillars of the room. Her head felt heavier, weighed down by the five pronged headpiece of the Fire Lord. Cobalt flames surrounded the throne.

A sense of dread settled over her, nothing about this seemed right. One of the dragons stopped its slithering to speak to her, “Azula, this isn’t your destiny. You are more than the throne, you must let go of it.” His voice sounded familiar, but she couldn’t place it.

“Don’t listen to him,” The dragon opposite him snapped. Unlike the others it was black, though she’d never seen him change with another. “He wants you to be weak, don’t let him trick you.”

“Princess Azula, you have the power to change your fate, but it will take something radical. Perhaps even joining one you thought was an enemy.”

The black dragon opened its mouth, and instead flames, lightning shot towards the gold dragon. Azula scrambled to her feet, backing away from the black dragon. She knew if she stayed here she would be next. Time slowed down as the dragon opened it’s maw, her legs turning to stone beneath her.

* * *

Azula shot up in bed. The pain that sprung through her was bearable now, but she was still confined to her bed. She’d gotten used to living with Mai in the past couple days. She’d begun to sleep in her parents room when Azula convinced her she wouldn’t die in her sleep, but she wished she was here now. 

Her dream haunted her, she should’ve been able to identify those voices but she couldn’t. Why would she want to join someone who was her enemy? Thinking on it now that she was awake it began to make sense. No one in the Fire Nation would defy the Fire Lord, so her only option was to ally herself with someone she considered an enemy. The most powerful of which happened to be the avatar. That could be just as dangerous. She didn’t have much time to decide. It was only a matter of time before her father found her.

Mai entered her room, with a small bowl and cup of tea on a tray. “Hey, I made tea and breakfast. I’m about to head to Ty Lee’s, will you be okay by yourself?” She asked, not bothering to sit. 

Azula glanced over to the tray next to her on the nightstand. Fireflakes and tea as promised. “Thank you, Mai. I’ll be fine,” Azula insisted, but winced as pain shot through her upper body again.

Mai hesitated. She obviously wasn’t quite convinced, but decided to leave anyway. “I’ll be back soon,” She stood leaving the room and moments later Azula heard the door close downstairs. 

She lifted the tea first, sipping it. It was ginger, her favorite. She was surprised Mai had remembered. This was the first night she was getting to sit and stew over what had happened. She let her anger boil over. She’d put everything she had into fulfilling her father’s whims and he’d discarded her like she was nothing. It wasn’t fair, and the more honest she was about it, the clearer the answer became. She wanted revenge. She was going to join the avatar.

Mai was glad for the fresh air for once. She wondered if she’d regret leaving Azula by herself. If her father went looking for her she would be defenseless. She wouldn’t be much better off if Mai was there. The Fire Lord had scared her before and terrified her now. He was more skilled than even Azula and Mai wouldn’t stand a chance against him. Mai shook her head, she couldn’t worry about that now.

Even as she walked she wasn’t sure how to broach this subject with Ty Lee. She didn’t want to watch her cry. If Ty Lee cried she wouldn’t have the energy to deal with her. She hadn’t slept much the night before. She couldn’t shake the thoughts that ran through her head over and over. She had to make sure Azula was alright. Even though she could probably defend herself, even in her weakened state.

She decided she wouldn’t tell her, at least not everything. She wouldn’t have believed it if Azula hadn’t turned up on her doorstep in the middle of the night. In all honesty she just didn’t want to be the one to make Ty Lee cry. Out of the three of them she was the one most liberal with her motions, but that didn’t make it sting any less when she cried.

Mai reached Ty Lee’s house too soon. She was outside with her sisters. They were smaller carbon copies of her. Engaged in an argument she tried desperately to settle without taking sides. She spotted Mai from the street smiling and flipping over her sisters to meet Mai on the street. She smiled, immediately pulling Mai into a bear hug. 

“Mai! I’m glad you're alright!” Ty Lee exclaimed, pulling back. “I was worried about you and Azula during the eclipse.” Ty Lee finally let her go with a smile.

“Hey Ty Lee, are you busy?” Mai asked, glancing at the two children in the yard. They looked exactly like smaller versions of her.

Ty Lee shook her head, her brow furrowing with concern. “Mai, are you alright? You look tired.” Ty Lee asked, cocking her head to the side. 

Mai turned back towards her house, “I’m fine, but me and Azula wanted to talk with you.” Mai told her cautiously. She was hesitant to reveal much more.

“Oh? Where is she?” Ty Lee asked, her face glowing with excitement.

Mai shrugged, “She’s at my house, want to walk with me?” Mai asked, giving up on telling Ty Lee right now. It was best they talked in private anyway.

Ty Lee nodded and smiled, “Yeah, let’s go!” Ty Lee agreed, taking Mai’s hand and leading her back towards Mai’s home.

* * *

Zuko stared into the campfire, he created with the dry wood he’d found around the air temple and adjacent forest. It’d been a long time since he’d been there and it held a lot of old memories for him. He felt a pang in his chest as he remembered the awful things he’d said to his uncle. He’d always been so patient with him, and tried to guide him on the right path. Now he’d found the right path, but it felt wrong without his uncle by his side. He frowned, flopping onto his back to stare into the stars.

It was only a matter of time before Azula came after him, undoubtedly she was already on his trail. He’d embarrassed her and his by leaving the Avatar alive, but the burden was on her shoulders If it was up to them he’d pay dearly. He shook his head, clearing his mind of the thought. He had to figure out how to convince the Avatar and his friends that he was on their side now. He stood pacing back and forth in front of the fire. “What would Uncle say?”

* * *

Mai wasn’t gone long, but to Azula it felt like an eternity. She finished her tea and the fireflakes, she’d bathed and changed her bandages and still Mai wasn’t back. Being left to her own thoughts was akin to torture. She heard the door click open and closed downstairs and almost got up to meet Mai, but it didn’t take long for her friends to appear in the doorway. 

“Finally, I thought I was going to go insane if I had waited any longer.” Azula sighed, stretching her left arm.

Ty Lee’s jaw dropped when she entered the room, her eyes began to water and Azula though she may burst into tears. Azula’s gaze shifted to Mai who had pointedly looked away from her by this point. Mai hadn’t told her anything. Azula wasn’t here to be fawned over.

Her voice quivered as she spoke, “Azula, what happened?” Ty Lee asked sitting next to her on the bed. She stared at Azula with eyes like storm clouds about to pour rain onto the earth.

Azula hesitated, she didn’t want to see Ty Lee cry. She hated that look on her face, “I was banished, for my failure to kill the Avatar, These--” She said, gesturing to the bruises and bandages, “--Are a part of the punishment,”

Ty Lee took her hand, running her thumb over the back of her hand. The touch sent a shiver down Azula’s spine, “I’m so sorry, I wish I could’ve done something,” Ty Lee apologized, brushing away tears with her other hand.

Mai leaned against the door in front of her, meeting her eyes. “So, any ideas yet?” She asked, her eyes on Azula.

“We have to leave the Fire Nation, if I’m found here he’ll execute me.” Azula announced, furrowing her brow in thought. “I want to find the Avatar and aid him in his quest.”

“Are you sure you can travel?” Mai asked from her spot in the corner, finally looking up at Azula. Completely glossing over the treasonous statement. 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were worried Mai.” Azula mused, “But I don’t have a choice.”

Ty Lee looked between the two of them incredulously. “Azula, are you sure? That would make you an enemy of the Fire Nation.” Ty Lee asked her, fear in her eyes. “We don’t even know where the Avatar is.”

“He made me his enemy, not the other way around.” Azula snapped, “The remaining invasion forces headed north, they went to Western Air Temple, so that’s where we’re going.”

Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other, the room going silent.

“Well, I need to grab some things from home,” Ty Lee announced.


	4. Speechless

Mai had helped Azula to her feet and change into her armor. Ty Lee avoided looking as Azula let out a quiet hiss of pain as the metal plates fell into place. She’d insisted on wearing it in spite of Mai offering her other clothes, so Ty Lee had stitched the undershirt back together as best she could in the few days they had to enact their plan. She’d only gotten a few glimpses of her injuries besides the yellowing bruises on her neck. Though with each passing day it was slowly healing, it still really worried her. 

“Do you need help with your topknot?” Ty Lee asked, glancing around the room for something she could use and grabbed a crimson ribbon.

Azula waved her off, “I don’t need it.” She said, pulling the hood of her cloak over head.

Ty Lee frowned surprised by her reaction. She thought Azula hadn’t been wearing a topknot for comfort, but now she could tell there was something more to it, “Azula, are you sure?” Ty Lee asked.

Azula huffed, rolling her eyes. “Yes, I'm sure and it’s almost dark, we should leave soon.” She snapped and she was right. The sun was sinking below the horizon and they needed the cover of darkness to avoid standing out. 

They all tugged the heavy cloaks over their heads and stepped into the street it was dusk and even though they caught eyes in their neighborhood, as soon as they moved into the alley no one paid much attention. They made their way to the outskirts of the capital and found a few shops and split up. Azula buying food and other supplies for the journey. Mai was off to buy bandages and more knives. She wouldn’t be able to replenish them nearly as often. This left Ty Lee to buy clothes. 

She only had enough money for one set for each of them. Unfortunately for her there wasn’t much pink. She tried her best to pick something they would all like. She picked a pastel pink top that wrapped over one shoulder and loose-fitting scarlet pants that cinched just underneath her knee. For Mai she picked a black hanfu similar to the one she already owned, but the trim was bright red. She took more time picking Azula’s clothes. Near the back of the store she found a combination of a dress and armor. It had bracers, shoulder pads, elbow pads and knee pads made of leather, but the dress, shirt, and pants underneath were made of a softer cloth. It was dark shades of mahogany and garnet, with gold trim. Ty Lee knew immediately that she would love it and it was lighter than the metal plate. She brought the clothes and then tucked them into her back.

Ty Lee met with Azula and Mai in the alley they began in. All of them carrying something they would need for the journey. There was a thick tension in the air, what they were about to do hung over them. They didn’t stick around long, choosing to keep moving to avoid suspicion.

“The dock isn’t far,” Azula commented, “From there we’ll have to improvise.” 

When they got to the docks they could easily blend in with the darkness, melting in and out of the shadows like ghosts. They were met with an array of ships. The dock was small and consequently so were the ships. Azula pointed towards the smallest, it was small for a crew, but would easily hold the three of them

“You sure that that thing will get us there?” Mai asked, drawing her knives in preparation. Ty Lee only saw a flash of silver before the blades disappeared into Mai’s sleeves.

Azula rolled her eyes, “Of course it will, besides there won’t be a huge search party for that boat.” Azula answered.

They didn’t discuss taking care of the crew, regardless of their numbers they knew they could handle them. The wood creaked beneath their feet as they boarded the ship, and slipped down the darkened stairs. Azula didn’t bother lighting a flame, but it didn't take long for their eyes to adjust. The ship was oddly quiet, and they only found two sailors on the decks. Ty Lee had blocked their chi and helped Mai throw them onto the deck while Azula figured out the controls. 

“That was easy,” Ty Lee chirped, it seemed like Azula had figured it out, because the ship began to hum beneath them. 

Mai placed a hand on her forearm, she must have sensed her nervousness. “You know you could go back now. This’ll probably be your last chance,”

Ty Lee shook her head, “No, I could never leave you guys,” She objected, looking up at Mai. 

“We can’t come back until the war is over,” Mai reminded her. Her gaze was full of worry as if she wasn’t undertaking the same risks.

Mai’s words sent a pang of uncertainty through her, but she knew she wanted to go with them. She didn’t know what she would do if one of them was hurt or worse and she could’ve stopped it. Ty Lee nodded, “I forgot how annoying my sisters could be anyway.” She giggled.

She was rewarded with a small smile from Mai, “Let’s get below then, see if we can scavenge anything from this ship.” Mai suggested.

* * *

Katara stirred the soup in the cauldron, with her arms. The others lounged lazily around the camp. The sun was already beginning to set, but Aang and Zuko weren’t back. Every second they weren’t back her worries grew, what was stopping Zuko from simply taking Aang back to the Fire Nation, they wouldn’t know until it was way too late. She knew they needed him, but every time she looked at him she was only reminded of Fire Nation raids or their battle in Ba Sing Se. 

She felt a wet nudge behind her and turned to see Appa’s gigantic nose. She smiled half-heartedly, petting the top of his snout. “Hungry Appa?” She asked. Appa simply growled in response, blowing on the hair out of her face. “Don’t worry. It’s almost done.” She leaned against the beast, finding comfort in the soft fur. “Do you think we’re making the right decision?” She knew no meaningful answer would come, but she found comfort in speaking the thoughts aloud.

* * *

Zuko followed Aang back through the ancient lands of the Sun Warriors. As the sun went down he could feel the strength he’d found at the top of the stairs with the dragons leaving him, he knew it was temporary, it would rise with the sun. Strangely the experience felt intimate, he felt much closer to Aang after what they’d experience, but still he knew there was something he needed to do.

“Aang, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I’m glad that even after everything I did you were still able to see good in me.” Zuko avoided the look in Aang’s eyes as he turned to look at him. Almost afraid of his reaction, like he’d laugh and mock him for his vulnerability, but Aang did none of those things.

“I didn’t, you showed it to me. When you came back I was just as wary as the others, but you showed us that genuinely wanted to help.” Aang put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, squeezing reassuringly before continuing on his way back to the air temple.

* * *

When Ty Lee reached the bridge Azula was still awake. They’d been sailing North for hours and it didn’t seem like she was doing much in terms of manning the ship. Ty Lee had seen Azula heal over the past few days, but Ty Lee knew she was still in pain and it’d take rest to remedy that. “Azula?” Ty Lee called, entering the room.

Azula looked up from the map in front of her. It was still strange to see her without her topknot, she was beginning to get worried, well more worried. “Yes?” Azula answered, folding the map and tucking it into her bag.

“Aren’t you going to get some rest? You said we’d be there by sunrise,” Ty Lee said, standing next to her.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Azula admitted dismissively. “I’d rather be prepared anyway,” 

“Prepared for what?” Ty Lee asked.

“Any conceivable outcome,” Azula replied, “I’m pretty sure I can get the Avatar to allow us to stay, but if he doesn’t I’ll have another plan.” Azula concluded. 

“What is it?” Ty Lee asked, sitting next to her.

“Well, I know the Avatar and his little friends won’t trust us coming to them honestly. They trust you and even Mai more than they trust me. So I’ll act antagonistic as always, but play up how injured I am,” Azula began, “You two will ‘convince’ me to tell them what happened and they’ll decide to let us travel with them hopefully.”

Ty Lee was impressed as always, but it seemed like Azula had overlooked something. “I’m sure that’ll work Azula! How are we going to find them though?” Ty Lee asked.    
  
“We aren't, they're going to find us,” Azula answered with a small smirk on her face.


	5. Fighting Fire With Fire

Azula was in the gardens following after her mother and her brother. He must’ve been eight or maybe younger. They talked and laughed about things she couldn’t hear. She wanted to join them, but she didn’t know what to say or if mother would even want to talk to her. This was the happiest they ever were, if she joined them she would just ruin it. 

As she followed them into the palace a heavy feeling of dread settled onto her shoulders. She turned to see her father behind her, reaching out to grab her. The contempt in her eyes was usually something she only saw aimed at Zuko, but she knew what it meant. It always meant getting burned. Azula's voice stuck in her throat as she tried to scream for her mother. She didn’t even notice her and kept talking and laughing with Zuko. 

She tried to run, but her feet felt like lead. Each step was slower than last and it was only a matter of time before the Fire Lord caught up with her. She felt like she was coming to a standstill and no matter how many times she tried to call out for her mother nothing came out, finally she tried something else. 

“Zuko!” Her voice finally erupted from her throat, it was shrill and younger than it should’ve been, but she didn’t have time to think about it. Zuko looked back at her for a moment, then turned back to Ursa as if he hadn’t seen anything. They turned a corner and disappeared, their voices fading away. 

Her father grabbed her by the hair snatching her back and forcing her to look at him. He didn’t say another word. He didn’t have to. Flames danced across his finger tips, and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Zuko was always awake as the sun rose. Usually it was just a moment of peace before the others woke, but this time he noticed dark smoke rising high into the sky. He glanced around the campsite, seeing all his friends still asleep and decided to investigate himself. He followed the pillar of smoke down to the southern beach. 

The was the skeleton of a ship resting against the sand. It was charred black, but huge. It was probably an empire class Fire Navy ship, but there were no body’s to accompany it. He scanned the sand, finding exactly what he was looking for. Footprints that led into the forest, he jogged in the same direction, as he hit the trees they disappeared but he found he no longer needed them.

As he emerged from the forest he came across a campsite, three Fire Nation bedrolls and smoking firepit. He recognized Ty Lee’s braided, brown hair, and his sister’s darker brown hair, the only one missing was Mai. She sat at the edge of the cliff watching the sunrise on her own. Her slim frame only moved slightly. Her legs dangled off the edge of Zuko almost wanted to just sit next to her, and forget the war. Just be two teenagers watching the sunrise. It was far too complicated now though, and he had an idea why they were here.

“Mai, if you're here for the Avatar I’m not going to let you anywhere near him.” Zuko told her firmly. He didn’t want to fight her, he hoped she didn’t want to either.   
  


Mai managed to not look surprised as looked at Zuko. She stood quickly moving to push him back towards the forest. “Zuko? What are you doing here?” She whispered, with exasperation in her voice.

Zuko planted his feet, pressing his hands against her shoulders, pushing back enough to stop her from moving forward. “I’m teaching the Avatar firebending. What are  _ you  _ doing here?” Zuko asked a little louder. 

Mai glanced behind her, as if she was worried about waking them. “Of course you are,” Mai sighed, rolling her eyes. “So, this is what you chose over me?” Mai’s voice was low, but barely contained her anger.

That stung, he’d done what he did because he loved her, not the other way around. “Mai, I knew I would be labeled a traitor for what I had to do, I couldn’t drag you into it!” Zuko explained, becoming more animated than he would’ve liked.

“So what you’re trying to be a gentleman now? By breaking up with me through a scroll?” Mai asked, poking him hard in the center of his chest. Before he could answer he noticed movement behind Mai, their argument had woken up his sister and Ty Lee.

Her raven hair fell over her shoulders instead of it’s usual topknot. She was wearing an old mahogany robe that he was sure wasn’t her’s. “I see you’ve found  _ my brother _ , Mai.” She spat the words, giving him a withering look. 

Zuko met her eyes with a similarly angry gaze. She had gotten here faster than he’d intended. If he had to fight her he would. “What are you doing here, Azula?” Zuko snapped, closing the distance between them. It was a surprise she hadn’t attacked him yet, though by the way she was looking at him she had considered it. 

“Same as you brother. I’m here to join the Avatar, and judging by your presence he’s around here somewhere.” Azula deduced, combing her fingers through her hair. She didn’t look quite as angry, but her gaze still seemed to taunt him.

Zuko’s brow furrowed, that couldn’t be true. Azula hadn’t taken interest in it before and now when they were on the verge of winning the war she wanted to switch sides. “You’re lying,” He yelled. “Why would you leave your life in the palace to help your sworn enemy?” Zuko asked, his voice getting louder.   
  
Mai glanced between the two of them, but wasn’t willing to get between them. Her gaze settled onto Azula. “Maybe you should just tell him Azula, he won’t believe you until you do.” She suggested, looking at Zuko as she finished her sentence. It was almost like a message to both of them. Azula should stop talking in circles and Zuko should believe her when she does.

Azula scoffed. “He won’t believe me anyway.” Azula hissed holding his gaze. “ _ ‘Azula always lies,’  _ was it?” Azula asked, mocking his tone.

“Try?” Ty Lee coaxed her, putting a hand on her left shoulder. Azula’s gaze finally left him flicking to Ty Lee. Her shoulders relaxed and when her gaze returned him it was still cold, but not as angry.

“Fine,” Azula agreed. “After you left Father called me to the throne, he banished me, and shocked me when I protested. I woke up in an alley near Mai’s house and she helped me. I want to take him down and I think the Avatar is the only one who has a chance.” She finally admitted. Her tone was so matter-of-fact he found it difficult to believe her. 

All three of them looked at him expectantly. Ty Lee practically begged him to believe her with her eyes. The pause was long enough for Azula to write him off. She crossed her arms. “I thought you of all people could understand how cruel Father could be.” Azula mumbled, casting her gaze at the ground. 

Zuko attempted to connect eyes with Mai, but she only glared through him. Zuko hesitated, “I can bring them here, but—“

Azula was knocked to the ground by a tendril of water before Zuko had the chance to finish having the wind completely knocked out of her. Ty Lee’s hands were captured in pillars of earth and Mai was blasted off her feet by a blast of air. Her hands then similarly encased in rock. 

He turned to see Team Avatar standing behind him, warily staring at him. Katara water cooled into ice spikes surrounding him. “I told you we couldn’t trust him,” Katara announced, an ice cold glare, boring into his soul. 


	6. Healing

Azula coughed, catching her breath, dark spot dancing across her vision. Pain exploded across her chest. She suddenly remembered why Katara had annoyed her so much, but she swallowed her pride. She took a shaky deep breath, slowly beginning to gain her bearings. Her chest still stung, but she tried to ignore it. The water peasants, the earthbender and the Avatar were all around them. Clearly they still thought she was a threat, she hadn’t considered how she was going to fix that.

“Are you alright, Azula?” Ty Lee asked, still concerned for her despite her being the trapped one. Azula nodded in response, moving a hand to her chest.

Zuko had raised her hand in the air, a fear flickering through his eyes, “I just found them on a walk.” He offered up the explanation quickly.

“He’s telling the truth.” The Earthbender-- Toph chimed. She watched the Avatar’s shoulders relax, relieved that his new best friend wasn’t flipping sides again. Scanning the group made it clear they weren’t exactly sure what to do. They still saw Azula as a threat, it was possible they’d just turn her away without talking to her. Though they had accepted her brother, she was a different story. 

Katara’s aim shifted to Azula, when she realized Zuko wasn’t going to turn on them yet. “If you aren’t working with them? Why are they here?” She asked, not bothering to hide her suspicion. Sokka gave her a similar scowl holding his blade in a defensive position.

“She said she wants to take down the Fire Lord,” Zuko told them, then looked back at her. His eyes betrayed him, he felt guilty. Perfect. He should and his guilt would help her, it meant Zuko would argue for her, probably even after this. 

Sokka burst into laughter, letting his sword fall by his side. All the eyes turned to him, falling silent. After a few moments he realized no one else was laughing and glanced between his group, then at Zuko. “You’re telling me you're serious?” 

Zuko shrugged, “That’s what they said.” Zuko paused, connecting eyes with her again. Then shifting over the yellowing bruises on her neck. “I believe her.” He announced, turning back towards the group. Azula resented being spoken about like she wasn’t here, but if Zuko wanted to help her, she had no reason to stop him.

The points of the ice spikes moved closer to Azula’s neck, barely avoiding breaking the skin. Katara walked closer to her, towering over her. “Tell us why you’re really here.” Katara’s icy blue eyes peered through her into her with a familiar hatred in her eyes. It made even her a little uncomfortable though she refused to admit it. 

“My father almost killed me and banished me once he realized the Avatar was alive.” Azula began, looking back up at Katara. “That’s a good enough reason to switch sides, yes?” Azula asked looking up at Katara. Now her eyes followed the same path Zuko’s had moments earlier. The water melted around her and Katara stormed back toward the group, discussing their new found dilemma in aggressive whispers.

Zuko didn’t join them and instead leaned down to be eye level with her. “Dad did this because of what I told him, didn’t he?” Zuko asked, looking down as he spoke, and finally meeting her eyes when he was finished with his question. 

“What do you think, Zuzu?” Azula teased, in a sing-songy voice. “Father is cruel, but he doesn’t just scar us out of the blue.” Azula’s voice grew colder. She didn’t bother hiding where her blame was directed. It was his fault, that much was clear. 

“I’m sorry,” Zuko apologized, holding her gaze. His eyes were soft, like pools of honey. They reminded her of mother. For some reason that only made her angrier to think about. “I should’ve been more thoughtful.”

Azula swallowed her anger as best as she could. “Yes, you should have.” She snapped coldly, looking away from him. With that Zuko stood, leaving to join his new friends.

The conversation was already in chaos, when Zuko joined. With Toph and Aang on one side and Katara and Sokka on the other. If he got a vote it seemed like it’d be the tiebreaker.

“If we’re going to give Zuko a chance I don’t see why we can’t give Azula one too.” Aang whisper-yelled. 

Sokka slammed a palm into his face, “She literally killed you once!” Sokka objected, exasperation in his tone.

“Zuko helped,” Toph pointed out casually, the only one of the group who wasn’t in turmoil over this. Her laissez-faire attitude about everything was refreshing.

Zuko cut in, putting a stop to the conversation. “Listen, when I was in the Fire Nation my uncle told me to investigate my grandfather.” Zuko began, catching all of their attention. 

“What does this have to do with anything?” Sokka asked, crossing his arms. Both him and Katara didn’t look like they wanted to hear him out, but he pushed on anyway. He’d never got to bat for his sister, but this time he would.

“Let me finish,” Zuko replied, keeping his tone even. “I was confused at first, because I thought he meant Sozin, but our other grandfather is Avatar Roku. Me and Azula both have good and bad in us, like anyone else, if this is the start of her redemption, I want to help her. I’ll vouch for her.” Zuko persisted, looking at each member of the Gaang in turn. Katara and Sokka didn’t look too moved unfortunately, but he could tell he’d won.

“Fine, but if she does anything, it’s on you.” Katara snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m with Katara here, I still don’t trust her.” Sokka agreed, glancing at her with her boomerang still in his hand. He was still tense, it was like he was ready to throw it at any moment.

Zuko pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. Even if he hadn’t seen the worst of her injuries he knew his sister had a tendency to understatement. Zuko scratched the back of his head, a little hesitant to ask for Katara’s help. “I think her injuries are worse than she’s letting on. Do you think you could help her?” Zuko's voice shrunk as Katara aimed her icy glare at him again and the group gave way to chaos again. 

* * *

Katara was silent the entire walk back. Zuko had pleaded with her to help and once Aang agreed with him the idea was all but solidified. This just seemed a step too far, at this rate the entire Fire Nation would be traveling with them. Sokka had refused to leave Katara and Azula alone in a room together and Azula had refused to have Sokka in the room with them. So they compromised and Toph was chosen to be with her and Katara. It didn’t matter, Azula was smart enough not to try anything, especially not against the one who was healing her.

Katara led Azula and Toph over to a spring. Azula took a seat on the rock near Katara, her gaze cast at the water. “You can take off the cuffs,” Katara told Toph. The cuffs collapsed from her wrists and Azula took her new found freedom to pull the robe from her shoulders, undoing the wraps that covered her wounds. 

Azula refused to meet Katara’s eyes, she stared at the floor of her temple and for once was completely silent. Even in this situation, the weirdest thing about it was Azula’s vulnerability. Katara glanced at Toph, but she was obviously oblivious. Her burns were severe, even though they must be days old. They were only just beginning to blister. 

Katara bent the water from out of the spring. beginning with the worst parts of the wound. She started on the right side, right over Azula’s shoulder. It took time, but the edges of the wound began to turn pink. She could feel all the twisted up energy. There was intense fear and anger attached to the wound and she worked diligently the edges of the wound turning pink. Katara ran it over her chest, then moved around her back, healing the wound.. The wound hadn’t closed, but it was beginning to look better. The outer parts of the wound were now scar tissue.

Katara sighed, even that much was wearing on her. “That’s all I can do for now.” She huffed, dropping the water into the spring.

Azula began to rewrap the bandages around her chest. “Thank you,” She muttered, barely audibly.

Katara hesitated for a moment, considering helping her, but then left her behind to her own devices. She left the spring and Toph followed after her footsteps, catching up with her in no time. 

“I can’t believe he did that to her,” Katara said quietly, once they were out of earshot.

Toph shrugged, “I don’t know why your surprise, he’s willing to kill everyone who gets in his way. Why would she be an exception?” Toph exclaimed, raising both hands into the hair.

“She’s his daughter!” Katara replied, “Of course that should make her an exception.” Katara continued. 

“Yeah, one that was willing to put her in Aang’s path while she couldn’t bend.” Toph retorted flippantly. “Why did you even think Zuko and Azula ended up the way they did?” Toph asked, shrugging.

Katara glanced towards the spring, Azula had already begun her trek back to the air temple behind them. Ty Lee joined her and though she could hear their voices, she couldn’t make out what they said. “Whatever, let’s just just go join the others.” Katara replied, heading towards the others.


	7. Late Night Talks

After dinner Toph created cuffs around her hands, before she was allowed to sleep. She’d heard them talking earlier. Toph, Aang, and Zuko were going to sleep in shifts to watch her. She would’ve been insulted at being treated like a prisoner if she had another option.

She heard another Mai grumbling behind her as they all got into their bed rolls. It was the second night they’d be sleeping under the stars and she and she didn’t know if she’d ever get used to it.

“Goodnight Azula,” Ty Lee said from her own bedroom. “Goodnight Mai,” She yawned, rolling over.

“Goodnight Ty Lee.” Mai replied. 

“Goodnight,” Azula added, closing her eyes. Time seemed to pass slowly in the night. She tossed and turned an infinite amount of times as she tried to fall asleep. Ty Lee fell asleep first, thenMai shortly after. No matter how many times she changed position she couldn’t drift off the sleep. 

She was all too aware of the rocks beneath her bedroll and the Avatar’s little night watch. It was the compromise he’d made to get his team to allow them to stay. Without looking she could guess who was on watch. Aang had light footsteps and would occasionally venture closer to where they were camp, Toph groaned when Aang woke her up and had stayed in her bedroll the entire time. She heard her heavy footsteps when Toph got to her feet, dragging her brother out of bed to watch them next. He picked up where Toph left off without much complaint. She rolled over to find her brother was already staring at her.

Azula shifted her gaze to the stars, “A little overzealous, are we?” Azula hummed. 

“No, I was just thinking.” Zuko admitted, averting his gaze. “Remember when Dad said you were born lucky and I was lucky to be born?” He spoke evenly, choosing his words carefully.

Azula rolled her eyes and sat up, “Vaguely. Is this going to be one of your sob stories?” Azula yawned, glancing over at Zuko.

Zuko‘s face twisted into a frown, “No, I just— Since we were children Dad was trying to turn us against each other.” He explained, in earnest.

“So what?” Azula snapped impatiently. “Only one of us can be Fire Lord, there’s no use in pretending otherwise.” It reminded her that she wasn’t even in line anymore.

“Power isn’t all there is to life.” Zuko countered, his voice was gentle, almost wistful. Leave it to hike to be emotional over something stupid. “I watched Katara and Sokka and I was jealous. They'll protect each other with their lives.”

She couldn’t deny that the water tribe siblings had a tight bond. Watching them that evening stirred some longing inside her she’d rather ignore. “So what? You want to pretend the last ten years didn’t happen and we’re kids playing with spirit masks?” Azula asked.

“I want to be there for you and I want you to be there for me.” Zuko touched a hand to his scar, and her own hands moved to the burn on her shoulder, sparking pain wherever her fingers touched. “Our family’s been broken for a long time, I want to try to fix us at least.” Zuko admitted.

Her anger had faded, though she’d never admit to him she craved for someone in her family to care for her. It wouldn’t disappear completely, there was far too much between them for them to just forgive and forget. “Why did you do it? If you were going to leave anyway?” Azula asked, any warmth leaving her voice.

Zuko eyes were, “Azula--”

Azula didn’t allow him to finish, bolstered by the feelings of betrayal. Her father and brother were just alike weren’t they? “Why did you tell him?” Her voice caught, making her sound more upset than angry. “I helped you get everything you said you wanted, your honor, father’s love, the throne and you threw it away to go camping.” She spat, her chi heated her body, spreading to the rest of her limbs, bolstered by her anger. She shouldn’t be this upset Zuko was always the one to get angry.

Zuko’s brow furrowed, “I would have never found my way if I hadn’t gone back, but we both know that father only would have kept me around as long as I was useful.” Zuko replied more at ease than she should’ve been. “I know you think this is my fault, but you know who your anger should be aimed at, Father.”

Azula’s lip quivered, and forced herself to look away from Zuko. “Didn’t I tell you I was here to take him down?” Azula snapped.

“I know you said that, but I know how hard it can be to let go of winning Father’s affection,” Zuko answered. 

It felt like every emotion she’d been holding back since she’d left the palace was welling up within her in this moment. She’d forced them down too long, and now she couldn’t stop the tears welling in her eyes from slipping down her cheeks. Her throat began to tighten and she took in a sharp breath. She didn’t hear Zuko shift until he was by her side, pulling her into a hug. A thousand insults came to mind, she thought of pushing him away, but instead she relented and closed her eyes.

* * *

Zuko stood as soon as he was sure Azula was asleep, pulling a blanket over her shoulders. 

“That was actually kind of sweet,” Mai commented dryly, looking up at him with a neutral expression. 

Zuko whipped around, meeting her eyes. They seemed to glow in the moonlight, a paler amber than they looked in the sun. “How long have you been awake?”

Mai shrugged, “Long enough.” She replied, glancing at Azula briefly to make sure she was asleep. “So, are we going to talk? Are you going to be brave enough to break up with me face to face?” Mai asked, cocking her head to the side, her eyes narrowed into an angry glare.

Zuko looked down, “I didn’t really want to break-up with you. I still don’t, I just didn’t want to put you in danger,” Zuko admitted, lifting his gaze to look into Mai’s eyes. He owed her at least that.

Mai rolled her eyes, “At least it would’ve been interesting. Even though this is annoying and uncomfortable I’d still rather be here, with you, than the capital.”

“Well next time I betray the Fire Nation I’ll ask you if you want to come,” Zuko joked, “So, will you be my girlfriend again?” Zuko asked hopefully. 

Mai yawned, “I’ll think about it.” She answered, rolling over. Zuko looked down, he was sure that she’d been implying that she wanted to. Zuko looked over her shoulder at Zuko and rolled her eyes. “I’m just kidding, but…” She paused getting up and closing the distance between them. She glared at Zuko, taking on a dark expression. “Don’t ever break up with me again.” Her face broke into a smile and she pressed her lips against his.


	8. Prison Break (Part One)

Whenever Team Avatar was around Azula, they were quieter. Sokka iced her out of every single conversation, Katara outright antagonized her. Though she could have coaxed them into interacting with her if she tried, she needed them to trust her and the usual methods wouldn’t have worked. She found herself avoiding Aang, even though he was the most approachable. She couldn’t put a name to the feeling it gave her, but she’d rather avoid it entirely. This left Toph and Zuko and as irritating as he could be, she preferred Zuko. 

They didn’t spend much time actually talking, just taking care of tasks around the camp together in silence. Even though neither of them mentioned the previous night, she’d grown to trust him a little more. Even when she was being watched like a hawk, it was better than the crushing expectations of her father. Now, she only had her own to worry about.

Eventually Team Avatar gathered for dinner, and she avoided their angry glares, focusing on finishing her meal. She had planned on forgoing mealtimes to plan out how to gain Team Avatar’s trust. It didn’t take her long to finish her meal and leave. The conversation picked up in her absence, but fortunately she couldn’t hear any details. Azula closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, beginning the breathing exercises she’d learned forever ago. Before she had the time to finish them, she heard footsteps approaching her. One she recognized immediately as her brother, but she didn’t have to guess the next pairs as they began to talk.

Sokka's voice came first, “...Captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?”

“What do you mean? Who was captured?” Zuko replied, the pair walking further away from the group.

“When the invasion plan failed some of our troops were taken. I just wanna know where they might be.” Sokka tried to appear casual and it may have fooled her brother, but she knew he was up to something, probably that girlfriend of his.

“I can’t tell you,” Zuko muttered, barely loud enough to hear. Azula took this opportunity to reveal herself, if Zuko refused to give him the answers she would. Perhaps she could even use this opportunity to work her way into Team Avatar. Earning their trust and learning their secrets could only be an asset.

“The Boiling Rock.” She answered, about ten paces from them, just in case Sokka decided to draw his sword. “The most dangerous prisoners in the Fire Nation are held there.” Sokka’s shock quickly faded into an angry glare. “Your girlfriend is there. We send all the leaders there..” 

Zuko and Sokka both made the effort to temper their anger as Azula crossed her arms. “Where is it?” Sokka finally asked, he was staring right through her. 

“It’s in the center of a volcano, between here and the Fire Nation. If--” Azula had just started a sentence when Zuko cut her off. She narrowed her eyes. Even if she appreciated him comforting her, she definitely didn’t appreciate that. Sokka seemed similarly irritated, slowly looking towards Zuko as well.

“Why do you need to know Sokka? What are you planning?” He asked irritably. He’d interrupted her to ask questions as stupid as that. Obviously people he cared about had been taken to the Boiling Rock. More than likely he intended on rescuing them as soon as possible. 

“Nothing, you’re so paranoid!” He replied, stretching as he pretended to yawn. “Thanks guys, just knowing makes me feel better.” He said, pushing past Azula on his way back to the fire with his friends. Azula narrowed her eyes, watching him walk away. He was a better liar than Zuko, but not by much. 

“Azula--” As Zuko grabbed her shoulder the pain that rippled through it sent her back to their father’s throne room. Her father towered over her again, lightning crackling between his fingers. All the air was sucked out of her lungs.  _ “I can’t even call you my daughter.” _ She shrunk away from him as he stepped towards her. No, she had escaped from she couldn’t be back, he would kill her if she went back.

She stumbled backwards, tripping over the loosened stones of the temple and landed on the ground. The flames and Ozai were gone, now it was Zuko standing over her, with a concerned look in his eyes. “Azula? Are you alright?” He asked and extended a hand to her. She refused it, pushing herself up. 

She had joined them to kill her father and at the sight of him she was consumed by overwhelming fear? This was a weakness she’d have to overcome. Another feeling surfaced beneath her fear, dark and all-consuming. It has lurked beneath the surface for as long as she remembered, but threatened to show itself as soon as she’d woken up in the alley. A deep hatred of herself threatened to swallow her whole. She had cried like a pathetic child, and now she was fearful of  _ Zuzu.  _ He should’ve mocked her, slapped her, anything but let her cry. Then she would have been spared some of the shame. She would’ve controlled herself, but it was all out there now.

She must've taken too long to answer because Zuko’s frown deepened, “Azula, what is it?” She shook her head, clearing it. No one was going to hurt her here. That was clearly against their ideals.

“I’m fine Zuko,” She snapped. Zuko considered her for a moment, he didn’t look convinced and she wasn’t convinced herself. She didn’t give him the chance to ask questions instead changing the subjects. “Sokka is going to go to the Boiling Rock. His girlfriend is there.” 

“Yeah, thanks to you,” Zuko shot back, annoyed again. He’d let her change the subject, but she was betting it would come up again later.

Azula rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest. “He would’ve figured it out anyway, he’s not an idiot.” She sighed looking back at the campfire. “He’s going to need help though. We need a plan.”

Zuko had dreaded this moment, he knew Mai wasn’t going to be happy. Even though the Gaang was probably more interesting than hanging out in the capital, he doubted she’d be ready to part again so soon. Zuko waited until most of the Gaang was distracted with each other before he approached her. 

A slight smile played across Mai’s lips when she noticed him. “Hey Zuko,” She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. 

Zuko rubbed the back of his head, the affection only made him feel guilty about what he was going to say. “Hey, I have something to tell you.” Zuko said sheepishly, scratching at the back of his head nervously. Mai narrowed her eyes, and Zuko immediately felt the urge to make it better. “It’s not bad! I mean I don’t think you’ll be happy about it, but--”

Mai interrupted him, “Spit it out, Zuko.” She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked up at him expectantly.

Zuko sighed, “Me and Azula have a feeling Sokka’s going to try and sneak to the Boiling Rock tonight and if he goes, we’re going with him.” He explained. “We’re trying to keep it a secret, but I couldn’t leave without telling you… again.”

Mai’s eyes widened slightly, “That’s the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard.” Mai’s deadpan delivery almost made him laugh. “Take me with you.” Her tone seemed to indicate that she wasn’t asking. 

“What? Mai, it’ll be dangerous!” Zuko exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise. Maybe he shouldn’t have been shocked, he knew she wouldn’t want him to leave alone.

Mai rolled her eyes, “Everything we do is dangerous, besides I’ve been there before I can help.” Mai replied. “Please, don’t leave me with them. They’re all so altruistic. C’mon, you owe me for leaving me in the Fire Nation.” 

Zuko started to protest, but glare he got from Mai warned him not to. “Okay, okay. Let’s go talk to Azula.”

* * *

Azula had argued that they should take Ty Lee since they were taking Mai, Zuko of course argued that they would already stand out and seeing the three of them together would make them all too recognizable. Unfortunately, being the strategist she was she couldn’t disagree. They’d become legendary in the Fire Nation after their coup in Ba Sing Se. So she was tasked with explaining this to Ty Lee. 

As everyone else was getting ready for bed she sat next to Ty Lee, “Hey Azula!” Ty Lee greeted her brightly, plopping down into the spot next to her. It was as if leaving home had never bothered her. 

“I have to tell you something,” Azula announced quietly, cutting right to the chase. Ty Lee usually required a gentle explanation in situations like this, but she could twist this into something positive. “Sokka, Zuko, Mai, and I are going to the Boiling Rock to rescue his girlfriend.” Azula explained.

Ty Lee’s eyes widened, looking around to ensure no one was eavesdropping, sure enough they were too far away to hear anything. “What should I do?” Ty Lee asked. She looked hurt already. She couldn’t stand that look on Ty Lee’s face. It tugged at her, more than anything else.

She knew if she answered wrong Ty Lee would be even more upset, maybe even burst into tears. Azula hated when she did that, it stirred something within her that she couldn’t ignore. “I need you here in case we don’t come back.” Azula explained. “If we’re not back in a week then you’ll have to tell the others where we are.”

“Alright, Azula.” Ty Lee replied, disappointment evident in her voice. Ty Lee pulled Azula into a gentle hug, unlike the ones she usually gave out, it was careful and clearly an attempt to avoid causing her pain. “Be careful Azula, I’ll miss you!” She added.

Azula returned her hug. Ty Lee had always been affectionate, but her touch always sent sparks flying just beneath her skin. “I’ll miss you too,” Azula admitted. She stayed with Ty Lee longer than she’d care to admit, just listening to her talk and though she may have appeared like she wasn’t listening she heard every word.

* * *

Azula hated third-wheeling, luckily Mai and Zuko weren’t as insufferable as they were on the beach. She had considered bringing Ty Lee along to, but their team was getting large already and they needed to go unnoticed. She settled for telling Ty Lee where they were going and making a plan for the unlikely event that they didn’t return. 

“I didn’t know your uncle was the warden Mai.” Azula commented casually, studying her nails. The polish was chipped now, but she tried not to let that bother her. 

“You never asked.” Mai replied flatly, her face hardened into the mask that Azula had grown accustomed to.

“Any other helpful family members?” Azula asked, turning her gaze to Mai.

“Not any that wouldn’t turn us in immediately. They’re all sycophants for the royal family.” Mai answered flippantly, resting her head against Zuko’s shoulder.

“Maybe we could use that to our advantage.” Azula considered. The plan was only half-formed, but one thing at a time.

“What do you mean?” Zuko asked. She wouldn’t have answered anyway, but she’d heard a sound coming from a bit away, when she glanced over, Sokka was gone.

She pressed a finger to her lips to silence Zuko. She leaned back against the saddle as a tan hand grabbing the side of the saddle Sokka’s head appeared moments later. “Going somewhere?” Azula asked, clearly startling him as he let go of the saddle and landed on the ground with a thud. 

“Fine, ya got me! I’m going to rescue my dad. Happy now?” He asked sarcastically, gathering his scattered belongings. As she’d guessed it didn’t seem like Sokka was going to be dissuaded by them waiting up for them.

“I’m never happy.” Zuko replied. Azula looked over at Zuko and found no shred of irony in his statement. She rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Sokka.

“We want to help Sokka, the Boiling Rock is the highest security prison in the Fire Nation and they’re definitely going to notice this thing.” Azula said, hopping out of the saddle and sliding down Appa’s tail. 

“Excuse me for being a little skeptical, but the Fire Nation Princess, her brother, and her best friend, taking me to prison doesn’t sound super appealing.” He said narrowing his eyes, he obviously was skeptical and she planned to change that.

Azula narrowed her eyes, “Imprisoning you wouldn’t be enough to get me in Father’s good graces. It doesn’t matter, I want him gone just like you.” Azula maintained, a little bitterness creeping into her tone.

Mai stood between Azula and Zuko, crossing her arms. “You won’t get far alone. We know the Fire Nation, and your bison won’t even survive the trip there if you take him.”

“What are you saying?” Sokka asked, “He’s always been reliable.” He insisted, crossing his arms.

“The prison is surrounded by a boiling lake, he’ll burn himself trying to drink the water, die of dehydration, or get killed by the guards.” Mai replied flatly, a bored gaze aimed at Sokka. “May he’d be smart enough to leave, and if he isn’t shot down, you’d have no way back.”

Sokka went silent, his brow furrowed in thought. The silence stretched on far too long, especially since they all knew he didn’t have another option. Azula couldn’t intimidate him into going with them. Sokka wouldn’t fall for a lie, she had to try something different. 

“Let us prove that you can trust us. Ty Lee will still be here, so if anything happens to you we’d risk her too.” Azula reassured him, though Ty Lee was skilled, the Avatar and his friends could easily overpower her, she wouldn’t risk that.

Zuko cleared his throat to catch their attention. “It’s true, we have my war balloon. We can use it to get there and bust out your friends then come back.” Zuko explained. Sokka considered them both, for a few moments then sighed. 

Sokka hesitated, looking over each of them and then sighed. “Lead the way then.” He agreed, falling in line behind them.

Aang was shaken awake by Katara when the sun was high in the sky, almost directly over them. He yawned, using airbending to get to his feet and wandered over to Katara and Toph. They stood in front of Momo who was still sleeping, clutching a piece of paper to his chest like a blanket. Katara pulled it from his grasp, staring at it. 

“What does it say?” Toph asked. She appeared to be looking over her shoulder, but it was only because they were standing right next to each other.

Katara began to read the text, “‘Need meat, gone fishing. Back in a few days, Sokka, Zuko, Mai, and Azula,”

“That’s an odd combination,” Toph pointed out. Aang looked around the camp seeing that those three were in fact gone. Ty Lee. At least if they were planning on coming back so Sokka was probably safe. Katara frowned, staring at the piece of paper. He could tell she didn’t like the idea of Zuko and Azula being alone with his brother.

“Tell me about it,” She murmured before continuing to read the parchment. “‘One more thing, Aang practice your firebending while I’m gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hop squats every time you hear a badger frog croak, Zuko.” 

All eyes turned to Ty Lee, well except Toph, but she could sense her already. She was stretching in the morning sunlight, pointedly avoiding their stares. Katara narrowed her eyes, “You don’t seem too surprised Ty Lee.” Katara pointed out. 

Ty Lee straightened into a standing position, a nervous smile plastered across her face, “Azula and Mai do stuff like this a lot.” Ty Lee shrugged, “I’m sure they’ll be back before we know it.” She chirped, smiling at Katara.

“She’s lying about Azula and Mai,” Toph announced.

“Are they really fishing?” Katara asked, crossing her arms. 

“Where else would they be?” Ty Lee quipped. Katara wanted to wipe the smile right off of her face, but that would be a waste of time. If Sokka was truly in danger, they needed to find him.

Katara huffed. “Aang, let’s go looking for them, Toph keep asking her questions.” Katara ordered, walking over to Appa. “Hey buddy, want to go for a ride?”

* * *

Sokka spent way too much time staring at the sky or the bottom of the basket, it felt weird to look at Azula or Mai though. He’d chosen to sit next to Zuko, deeming him the least threatening of them all. Either way this was all exceedingly awkward. The silence had stretched on for ages, and each second longer threatened to swallow him whole. 

“Pretty clouds,” Sokka remarked, breaking the silence. He feigned interest in the wispy clouds surrounding them. 

“Yeah, fluffy.” Zuko replied after a pause, glancing at the clouds. Mai rolled her eyes, watching the boys fumble over their conversation. Of course it was easy for her, she knew Azula and Zuko. Not that she talked anyway.

“They look the same as they always do,” Mai added flippantly. She didn’t even bother pretending to look.

“You’ve seen the clouds? I didn’t think you could see beyond the bangs.” Sokka taunted, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

“You have a little girl’s ponytail and you’re making fun of my hair?” Mai fired back, meeting Sokka’s eyes with a smirk.

“It’s a warrior’s wolftail.” Sokka muttered, crossing his arms. Getting angry would only egg them on and if anything.

“So, it’s like a symbol of honor?” Zuko asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Sort of, you can only wear one when you’re old enough to train or do the ice dodging trial.” Sokka explained, glad for the shift in subject.

“Ice dodging?” Zuko asked, finally turning to look at Sokka.

“Yeah, basically you and your dad would go out on a boat and you have to dodge all the icebergs while he watches. If you succeed, you're considered a man.” Sokka explained, as he spoke his thoughts turned to his father as he spoke. He was going to be able to show his father his skills after he rescued him.

Zuko paused for a moment, “That sounds… fun.” He answered then the silence fell over them again. 

Sokka considered asking them about Fire Nation rites of passage, but it didn’t seem like any of them wanted to speak of home and their father had to be a touchy subject. He settled on the balloon itself. “You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons.” Sokka explained casually.

“Really?” Azula mused, examining the balloon. Sokka braced himself for whatever thing she was going to say to get under his skin. "The original designs were impressive, but our engineers improved them greatly.” Azula smirked.

“If it weren’t for him you’d have nothing to improve.” Sokka snapped, the back-handed compliment seemed like the closest he would get to any kind of praise from her, but he didn’t want it. 

“I can concede that other nations have something to offer, but the mark of greatness is innovation.” Azula shot back, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers, as watched him with an amused smirk.

“Have you ever considered that the other nations aren’t innovating because they’re too busy defending themselves from the Fire Nation?” Sokka fumed, glaring back at her.

“If they had surrendered they wouldn’t have to worry about defending themselves, we would do it for them.” Azula answered simply, as if it were that simple.

“Like Sozin defended the airbenders?” Sokka spat, anger bubbled in his stomach, she was getting to him again.

“If their army hadn’t attacked him then their—“ Azula began, but Sokka didn’t wait for her to finish.

“The Air Nomads were so peaceful they didn’t eat meat and you thought they had an army?” Sokka snapped, glaring at Azula. The brief shocked expression made it worth it. “Sozin ambushed them and wiped them out to try and kill the Avatar. Now, look how that worked out.” He finished. 

Azula’s brow furrowed and finally she was silent. She studied him for a few moments before looking down. He’d half-expected some sort of rebuttal, but none came.

* * *

Ty Lee didn’t mind lying and she had agreed at the time. She’d forgotten that Toph was a walking lie detector. She still preferred Toph to Katara. Fortunately Toph didn’t seem super interested in this task. Ty Lee had returned to practicing handstands as Toph questioned her.

“Is Azula going to turn Sokka into the Fire Nation?” Toph asked, she leaned against the wall, her own feet placed firmly on the ground.

“No,” Ty Lee replied easily, balancing herself on her hands and taking a few steps.

“Did they go fishing?” Toph asked, leaning forward a little, propping herself up on her elbows.

“That’s what they said,” Ty Lee chirped cheerfully as she flipped forward back on to her feet. “I know you guys don’t trust Azula, but she wouldn’t go back to her father.” Ty Lee added, moving to sit next to Toph on the ground.

“Why did you start traveling with her in the first place?” Toph asked, sounding exasperated. “You don’t seem like the kind of person to get involved in the war, much less with Azula.”

Ty Lee considered that for a second Azula hadn’t given her a choice, not really, but she’d come to enjoy it. The sight of the flames beneath her had served as a warning. That was what awaited her if she refused. “She’s my friend and she needed my help.” Ty Lee answered. 

Toph frowned, “That was a lie,” She sounded almost surprised. “I won’t tell them what you said, I’m just curious.” Toph assured her.

Ty Lee considered her for a moment, this wasn’t anything about the Boiling Rock and Azula would probably never find out. She didn’t want to hurt her feelings or make her angry. Toph and Azula weren’t friends and Katara would probably try to keep it that way. “I didn’t want to at first, I was with a traveling circus and I was having fun.” Ty Lee began, “She convinced me to go with her to Omashu.”

“You were in the circus?” Toph asked, a smirk on her face. 

Ty Lee nodded before realizing Toph couldn’t see her, “Yup! Until a few months ago, it was really fun.” She chimed with a smile. 

“Eh, was never really my thing.” Toph remarked, “So? What’d she do to convince you?”

Ty Lee hesitated, but there was no use in lying. “Well, when I told her I wanted to stay with the circus she said she’d stay to see me first.” Ty Lee began, “When I performed she told the ringmaster to set the net on fire. It sent a pretty loud message.” Ty Lee sighed. It had been something that was between her, Mai, and Azula for the longest time, it felt good to tell someone else.

“You went with her after that?” Toph exclaimed, with wide eyes. 

“Of course, Azula wasn’t going to take no for an answer and I got to see Mai again, we had fun.” Ty Lee asserted. It was true, traveling with Azula and Mai had been fun and she’d missed it when they’d come home. 

“If Princess Pompous tried anything like that with me she’d still be recovering.” Toph announced, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I know she’s not perfect and I wish she was nicer sometimes--” Ty Lee was cut-off.

“That’s the understatement of the century.” Toph quipped, blowing her bangs out of her face, or at least attempting to.

“--But I still care about her,” Ty Lee sighed. Toph was only twelve and she’d never had a friend like Azula. Most people wouldn’t get it, but she knew she could be different. “She has her moments.”

Toph scoffed, “I’ll take your word for it, so where are they again?”

“The note said they went fishing,” Ty Lee answered cheerfully. Earning a sigh from Toph.


	9. Prison Break (Part Two)

Sokka had fallen asleep an hour or so before leaving Azula alone with Mai and Zuko. Surprisingly, they weren’t being insufferable like always. She hadn’t spoken to either of them since her argument with Sokka. It didn’t sit right with her. It’d be easy to just deny it, but it made sense. Aang had always tried to avoid hurting her and Zuko. Attacking the Air Nomads during Sozin’s Comet must have been as easy as attacking a child. So they’d lied. She shouldn’t have been surprised, it had been a major weapon of the Fire Lord for as long as she could remember. She didn’t enjoy being on the receiving end of it though.

“I don’t get why you’re so surprised. Of course they lied, if they wanted people to keep joining the military they had to.” Mai mumbled.

“You’re correct of course, but they lied to  _ me  _ and the worst part is I don’t know what else they lied about.” Azula answered. A question burned in her mind, but she doubted Zuko would have an answer. She probably wouldn’t ever know.

“They lied to  _ everyone _ because they knew the war couldn’t be justified with truth.” Zuko corrected her. She couldn’t make out much of his features in the dark, but he sounded patient.

“Did they lie about Mother?” Azula faltered. She hated how her voice broke when she asked. It’d been years and still the memories of her mother stirred a deep longing in her that wouldn’t disappear.

Zuko paused, she doubted he’d expected her to say anything like that. He’d known her better, he was older and their mother preferred him. “Dad said she was alive.” He finally answered with a hint of tension in his own voice.

Azula’s eyes widened for a moment. On the rare occasion Father brought up her mother it was to tell Azula that she was dead or that she’d hated her. She wondered if he’d told Zuko differently before he’d been banished. “Like that means anything,” Azula mumbled.

“After this all over you should look for her.” Sokka’s voice came from the far side of the balloon. His blue eyes stared at them from the darkness. He couldn’t have been awake long, but he startled them all nonetheless. His voice contained none of the ice that it had earlier, though it was still guarded.

“What would you know about this?” Azula asked, looking away from him, she felt exposed talking about her mother in front of Sokka. It still felt like they were at odds.

“I know my mother’s not around anymore and if there was even a chance she was alive somewhere, I’d find her.” Sokka admitted, his gaze still on Azula. 

The thought of actually finding her mother involved way too many complexities. It was much more Zuko’s goal than hers for good reason. “Even if she’s alive I don’t think she wants me to find her.” Azula muttered, hoping the conversation would end there. 

Zuko's gaze shifted somewhere over her shoulder, “There it is!” He said pointing over her shoulder.

Azula whipped around, the balloon was quickly approaching the lip of a volcano. Azula got to her feet. Dim light came from the inside, illuminating steam that rose into the cool night air. Azula looked up at the balloon, similarly smoke and hot air moved up through the balloon keeping afloat. She hadn’t thought about it before, but now the piece clicked it to place. Azula shook out her hands before blasting flames into the burner.

As the balloon began to rise Zuko turned to her, “What are you doing? We need to be getting ready to land!” Zuko exclaimed.

“Since you took this balloon to the air temple I thought you’d know how it works.” Azula quipped, putting more flames into the burner. She was grateful for the distraction now even though they were in danger.

“What are you talking about?” Zuko asked, his face lit by the sapphire flames.

“Once we hit the steam we’ll sink.” Azula explained shortly, and as promised the balloon began to descend once they crossed into the volcano.

“Because the air outside is as hot as the air inside so we can’t fly!” Sokka reasoned. The balloon began to sink towards the bubbling water. Zuko got a panicked look in his eyes as he glanced between the two of them.

“So what are we supposed to do?” He whispered urgently. 

“Crash landing?” Sokka shrugged.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Mai sighed, bracing herself for the rough landing they were undoubtedly in for. 

The balloon cleared the water, smashing into the rocks and tossing them all onto the ground. The balloon's frame cracked and it began to deflate. The four groaned, dusting themselves off and getting to their feet.

Mai brushed at some particularly stubborn dirt irritably. “It’s a wonder you guys have survived this long.”

“And we weren’t even trying to kill them this time.” Azula remarked.

“How are we going to get off the island if the balloon won’t work?” Zuko asked, staring at the broken balloon. Sokka must have had a plan since he wanted to come rescue his dad. 

Sokka got up and began to push the balloon into the water, Azula moving to help him. They worked surprisingly well despite being enemies a week ago. “We’ll figure it out, I suspected it may be a one-way ticket.” Sokka replied.

Zuko watched as they packed the fabric into the carriage. “You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?” Zuko asked. “Uncle always said I never thought things through, but this-- This is crazy!” Zuko shouted.

“Relax Zuko,” Mai said, putting her hands on his shoulders and standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. “There’s more than one way off this place.”

“For the record, I always plan things through, but lately my plans haven’t worked. So this time I’m playing it by ear!” Sokka kicked at the balloon and finally it slipped into the lake, sinking beneath the surface of the water.

“In case you haven’t noticed, we’re all pretty good at escaping the Fire Nation.” Azula said with a smirk.

“I hope you guys know what you're doing,” Zuko conceded, following them up the rocks to the compound.

* * *

Azula hadn’t considered that when Sokka suggested they change into disguises she would have to undress in front of them. There wasn’t anywhere to hide, all the shelves lined the wall. She shouldn’t care, but the scars that wrapped around her back and shoulders bothered her more than she’d like to admit. She and Mai searched through the women’s uniforms taking a few tries to find the one’s that fit. Azula tugged off her undershirt and pants.

“That looks a lot better,” Mai commented, when Azula looked over Mai was focused on her own clothes. 

“The waterbender is a decent healer.” Azula replied as she put on the helmet.

Sokka peaked out of the room, already dressed in the simple guard uniform. “It’s all clear, we should get going.” He announced, flipping the visor down over his eyes. Zuko fell in line behind him and Azula and Mai joined the pair, each slipping the visor down over their faces. 

“We should try heading to the meal hall, we can try to get some information there.” Mai suggested.

Sokka nodded, and they slipped out the door acting as if they belonged in these uniforms. It was just their luck that just at that time a horde of guards all ran past them in the same direction. Azula connected eyes with Mai, but she didn’t seem to have any idea what was going on. 

One stopped to inform them, “Guards, there’s a scuffle in the yard! Come on!” He commanded before continuing on his way. The quartet looked at each other before following the larger crowd.

Katara landed next to the third river she’d found that day, still no sign of Zuko, Azula, Mai, or Sokka. Clearly they hadn’t gone fishing, but she had no idea where they’d gone. There were still a few rivers and a lake to go, but she got the feeling she wouldn’t find them there either. 

“Don’t worry Katara there are still plenty of fishing spots to go, and Toph might’ve found out something.” Aang assured her. There was no sign of anyone being here in years. 

Katara urged Appa into the air again, “Do you still think it was a good idea to let them join us?’ Katara asked bitterly. 

Aang frowned, “I don’t know, but if Azula was going to betray us. I don’t think she’d leave Ty Lee.” He hesitated for a moment, “It just doesn’t make any sense.” 

“So, where do you think then?” Katara asked, scanning the banks of the river for any sign of them.

“Maybe he took Azula to the temple of the Sun Warriors!” Aang replied brightly.   
  
“Why would they take Sokka or Mai?” Katara asked.

“Huh, I guess they wouldn’t.” Aang deflated, thinking again. “Maybe they just went back to the Fire Nation for more supplies.”

“Maybe,” Katara replied. They would have time to fly back to the Fire Nation today, but perhaps it would be a good idea to ask around. See if there was any news about one of the Avatar’s companions, but she couldn’t get ahead of herself. Toph may have some answers.

* * *

The dark hallway opened up into a brightly lit yard, the warmth and humidity outside was oppressive. It was probably helpful for keeping the prisoner in line. The trio pushed through the circle of prisoners in pale red uniforms. In the center was a bulky guard, with the characteristic angular, neatly groomed facial hair of the fire nation. He was opposing a tall muscular prisoner. Perhaps he’d once been a part of an army. They circled each other, always keeping the same distance. The prisoner, despite his size, didn’t seem aggressive. 

“I didn’t do anything, I’m going back to my cell,” The prisoner said, turning towards the exit, he paused at the sight of all the guards. Giving the one facing him a chance to form a fire whip. “Stop right there, Chit Sang!” The guard ordered. He heard Zuko gasp and grabbed his bicep just as moved to get involved.

He shook his head, “We can’t blow our cover,” He whispered, letting go of him as he relaxed. Sokka turned his attention back to the altercation. He wanted to help too, but his top priority was righting his wrongs and rescuing his father. 

“I’ve had it with your unruly behavior.” The guard blustered. Sokka immediately got the impression that he could be easily manipulated for an escape plan. He was brash and arrogant, clearly on a powertrip against anyone underneath him. 

“What did I do?” The prisoner-- Chit Sang replied. To the guard’s amusement. He laughed, turning to Sokka and Zuko for a little bolstering.

“He wants to know what he did. Isn’t that cute?” He said with a smirk. Sokka gritted his teeth staring back at the man. He assumed the question was rhetorical until he turned back to examine them again. He pulled up the visor, narrowing his eyes at the pair. Sokka froze up, was he expecting an answer?

“So cute, sir,” Azula replied in a more muted version of her taunting tone.

“Super cute!” He said with feigned enthusiasm, sinking back into the crowd of guards. 

“You!” The guard said pointing directly at Sokka. “Help me take him in.” He ordered. Sokka felt a little relieved, this gave him a chance to see more of the prison. 

He turned to Zuko, “Meet back here in an hour,” He whispered, before running off to collect Chit Sang and help the guard take him to whatever the cooler was.

* * *

Azula, Mai, and Zuko faded into the rest of the guards and they shuffled the prisoners back into their cells and took up their posts. Azula had been here once before with Mai and Ty Lee. Mai’s family had sent her here at her uncle’s request and Mai had all but begged for the two of them to accompany her. Once they had arrived Azula knew why, it was largely boring. Incidents like the one in the yard were a rarity and even that hadn’t been very interesting for the Fire Nation’s most fearsome criminals. 

Azula tried to remember the escape plans they’d come up with in their boredom. Nothing good at the time, they had known eventually they’d go back home.

Now she didn’t have that luxury. She was stuck, she needed a little more information about the prison, perhaps a map. She turned to Zuko and Mai once they were alone, “Do you know this place well, Mai?” Azula asked.

Mai glanced around them, “Well enough, but I don’t remember everything,” Mai replied. “Right now we’re in the block. It’s the center of the prison.”

“Maybe we should head to the meal hall like you said?” Zuko suggested.

“I think we should split up and look around this place.” Azula countered. “We need to get to know everything we possibly can if we’re going to get out of here with Sokka’s father.” 

Zuko nodded, “I’ll find what I can.” Zuko conceded.

“Meet in the yard in an hour.” Azula reminded him. Zuko nodded to them and headed down a hallway, doing his best to look like he belonged among the guards.

Azula followed Mai down the twisting hallways of the prison. They were dull greys and browns, she didn’t know how anyone could stand it for long. They walked in silence, scanning seemingly identical doors and hallways. They didn’t run into any guards for ages and Azula had to wonder what laid ahead. 

Her thoughts wandered to Ty Lee, she wondered if she was getting along with the others. She was glad Sokka was on this quest, she couldn’t bear the thought of them together. Azula brought her attention back to the hall. She wasn’t ever known to be easily distracted and she didn’t plan on that changing now. Besides, Ember Island had shown her that she wasn’t equipped for acting on these feelings.

They’d finally reached a dead end. There was a cell at the end of the hall, but there was nothing useful to them. “Guess we should walk back to the yard.” Mai sighed, turning to walk back down the hallway. Azula followed suit, falling in step with Mai as they began the walk back.

“Who’s in there?” She asked, though Mai hadn’t been here in years. 

Instead of Mai who answered a voice came from the cell, “Wonderful, freshmeat,” She teased, her green eyes peering at them from the inside. “I’ll give you the whole spiel since they obviously neglected to,” Her voice slipped into a deeper, bored tone, mimicking the guards. “‘This is Daiyan, she’s one of the Fire Nation’s most dangerous criminals. There are three rules, she’s only allowed a spoon for meal times, never enter her cell while she’s in it, and never let the warden near her.” She finished, seemingly annoyed by her presence.

Azula went quiet for a moment, considering the angle she’d play for this mysterious person. She quickly decided that she’d play the nervous new girl. “Oh, um-- thank you,” Azula replied and made her eyes go wide as if she were surprised.

“You two look like you come from fancy families,” Daiyan announced her cold gaze locked onto Azula. It was enough to send a shiver down her spine, a rarity. 

“No, just soldiers,” Mai lied behind her, she grabbed Azula’s arm, a gentle nudge back where they’d come from. 

“And you?” Daiyan asked, her tone shifted to something dangerously playful. She thought Azula was a mouse she could catch between her claws and Azula would be content to believe that, except she seemed to know too much.

“Like she said, no one special.” Azula replied, breaking eye contact. She wished she could say it was intentional. 

“Come on, Rei. It’s almost yard time,” Mai urged her, pulling on her arm. This time Azula relented, keeping pace with Mai as they continued towards the yard.

Sokka watching the prisoners in the yard, they all blurred together in the red uniform, he could barely tell them apart. It was so boring he wanted to fall asleep. Fortunately he had Zuko to snap him out of it, “Hello there fellow guard. How goes it?” Boy, was he happy to see him. Azula was just behind him with her arms crossed and Mai leaned against the wall.

Sokka pulled up his visor to get a better look at the pair and ensure it was the siblings, “Zuko?” He asked. Zuko shushed him quickly and looked around before pulling up his own visor. His scar confirmed that he was the Zuko he knew and… trusted, kind of.

“Hey, you can’t just use our names. We’re kind of famous in the Fire Nation.” Azula said as she pulled up her visor, her eyes already narrowed in disapproval. Spirits, she found the line between annoying and entertaining, but she was probably right. He’d never met another Zuko and Azula. It was probably a royalty thing.

“Fine, what should I call you?” He asked, knowing she probably already had an answer. 

“Call him Lee, I’ll be Rei and she can be Jia.” She replied easily, she always had everything figured out. He supposed that was an asset now, but it was still irritating. It wouldn’t matter much longer anyway.

“Listen guys, I asked around the lounge, there are no water tribe prisoners here.” Zuko felt bad for having to deliver this news to Sokka, he was only here to rescue his father and he wasn’t even here. Even according to what he’d learned there were war prisoners. “I’m afraid you’re father’s not here.” 

“What? Are you sure?” Sokka asked, his eyes widened in shock. “Did you double-check?” He continued desperately. 

“I’m sure,” Zuko replied solemnly. Watching as Sokka slammed his hands against the guard tower.

“No. No!” He cried, defeated, “We came all this way for nothing! I failed--” 

Azula cut him off, Zuko was expecting a snarky comment before she even opened her mouth, but she was full of surprises. “Sokka, don’t forget about Suki. We can still save her,” Azula assured him.

Sokka’s face lit up, he’d almost forgotten that Suki was supposed to be here too. He dashed to the railing and looked over the edge at the yard, scanning it for Suki. His heart skipped a beat as he spotted a girl with her perfect brown hair and when she turned, he confirmed it. It was Suki. 

“There she is!” He beamed, “Maybe I didn’t fail after all!” He added hopefully, just as the bell rang. Signaling to the prisoners that it was time to go inside. Sokka pushed down his visor rushing off to find her cell. Azula met Zuko’s eyes and Zuko shrugged, the three of them following him.

* * *

Katara didn’t look any happier when she returned with Aang. Dusk was quickly approaching and just like Ty Lee suspected they didn’t find what they were looking for. An argument ensued almost immediately they argued in hushed angry whispers like a pit of angry gecko-vipers. 

It wasn’t long before Katara turned on her, she seemed to pull water for thin air creating ice claws on her fingers. “We know you know where they are. Tell me where my brother is.” Katara demanded. She seemed to pull water from thin air, collecting into sharp ice claws on her fingertips.

Ty Lee’s hands curled into fists at her side, the space all of sudden seemed smaller with Katara so close. She stared unwaveringly into Ty Lee’s eyes and she had to look away, had to say something to placate her, even temporarily, “I-- I don’t know.” Ty Lee stammered.

Katara looked back at Toph, waiting for her to confirm or deny what she said. “I don’t know Ice Queen, it’s kind of hard to tell the difference when you’re scaring the shit out of her!” Toph snapped.

Katara looked about ready to tear Toph apart before Aang put a hand on her arm, “Katara, you’re not acting like yourself, let me handle this. Please,” Aang pleaded, meeting her eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments, and then the water melted off Katara’s fingers and she marched off alone.

Aang sighed, deflating in Katara’s absence. “I’m sorry, she usually isn’t this aggressive,” Aang began. “But family is really important to her,” Ty Lee found Aang a lot less intimidating. He seemed the one most willing to forgive them, even before she’d apologized. Aang took her silence as cue to continue. “If they aren’t trying to turn Sokka in or use him as leverage against, why can’t you tell us where they are?” Aang asked, peering at her suspiciously.

Ty Lee considered that for a moment. The answer Azula would probably give her is that they didn’t want Team Avatar to ruin whatever they had planned to bust Sokka’s dad out of prison. It wouldn’t be much longer before she was supposed to tell Team Avatar. A day wouldn’t make that much of a difference, would it? 

“They didn’t want you to follow them,” Ty Lee confessed, feeling a weight lift from her chest at the admission.

Aang looked surprised at even the smallest bit of information, “Well, if I promise that we won’t then will you tell me?” Aang asked hopefully.

Ty Lee hesitated, she supposed this was one of the calculated risks that Azula talked about. “Well, I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

* * *

Azula leaned on the railing next to the stairs. She could see all of the block and the cells that lined the wall. The rooms were all only lit by firelight lighting up the ugly browns and greys with flashes of orange. Azula looked down the stairs as she again heard footsteps on the stairs. She straightened seeing the three guards, two men and a woman. She knocked on the railing twice, a large metal clang echoing across the floor.

She glanced at Mai, then at the Zuzu, leaning near the door that Sokka had disappeared into. The three of them may have a chance at distracting the guards long enough for Sokka to slip out unnoticed. Mai would fall into line easily enough, Zuzu wasn’t as quick on his feet when it came to this.

There was far more than should’ve been necessary for a simple patrol. There were twice as many as she’d originally seen and unfortunately it didn’t seem like they were here for a casual conversation. They walked straight past Mai offering little more than flippant greeting. They stood between her and Zuzu. 

Azula feigned surprise, “What’s going on?” She asked innocently.

“The Warden wants to see you and your brother,” A man answered gruffly. 

“My brother?” Azula asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. Zuzu. She thought it best to avoid letting on any information about herself or Zuko.

“Just don’t make this difficult.” The man said, guards gripping each of her biceps and leading her away.


	10. Prison Break (Part Three)

Azula was made to get on her knees in front of the warden's desk, her hands behind her back. It was way more aesthetically pleasing than the rest of the prison, decorated in black and scarlet with a window on the opposite side of the room. The Warden stared out the window at the setting sun. The room was silent for a long while, probably an attempt to intimidate him, but they could find their way out of this just as easily as anything else.

“Leave us,” The Warden ordered, and the guards who had brought them in filed out of the room. The door shut behind them and heavy silence settled over the room again. Azula cast her gaze at the ground.

“What do you want with us?” Zuko snapped impatiently. She wished she could clap a hand over his mouth. She thought he’d learned something over the course of his banishment.

She heard The Warden walk around the desk, slowing until he was just in front of her. He grasped her chin with calloused fingers and forced her to look up at him. She gritted her teeth, swallowing her pride as he spoke. “I never expected to find the disgraced prince and princess exactly where they belonged, in prison.” He mused, letting his hand fall by his side again.

“How did you know who we are?” Zuko asked, still defiant.

“How could I not? You broke my niece’s heart and she’s her best friend.” He said smugly, glancing at Azula. That wasn’t it, maybe he recognized Zuko, but Azula was certain that someone had tipped him off. 

Zuko finally went quiet. At least he knew better than to reveal that Mai was here as well. She didn’t know how being Mai’s friend was in any way comparable to breaking up with someone through parchment, but she kept her eyes on the ground. 

The Warden took their silence as a cue to continue, “You two are my special prisoners now, and you best behave. If these prisoners find out who you are, the traitorous siblings who let their nation down, they’d tear you two to shreds.” He threatened them, eyes shifting between the two of them briefly.

She hadn’t expected her uncle to recognize Azula and Zuko, more than likely he was already making arrangements to send them back to the palace. It hadn’t taken her long to find them, locked in cells on the top floor side-by-side. It was good for them that they were so close, but idiotic of her uncle to do. Mai pulled open the door to the cell, and slipped inside unnoticed.

“Finally, I was wondering when you’d come.” Azula began as soon as the door was shut. “Have you talked to Zuko yet?” She was sitting on the cot that had been provided before her. 

“No, I wanted to talk to you first.” Truthfully she wanted to end her day in a good mood and visiting Zuko second made that much more likely.

“I think that woman, Daiyan, knows who I am and told the warden.” Azula asserted. “I doubt he recognized us with the helmets,”

“Why her?” Mai asked, she didn’t doubt it. She’d been smart enough to guess they were nobility.

Azula looked up impatiently, but sighed, taking the time to explain. “She’s clearly not from the Fire Nation, but she knew enough about the Fire Nation to figure out we’re nobles. She’s a prisoner of war and she hates us.”

“Do you think she’ll be a threat?” Mai asked, crossing her arms. 

“Maybe, I’m hoping she’s gotten what she wanted.” Azula answered, tapping her fingers against the ground. 

“I’ll tell the others, we’ll keep an eye out,” Mai assured her. Then both of them went quiet. She suddenly became aware of the stuffy environment of the cells. The air was stagnant and contributed to the claustrophobic feeling. She shifted her focus to Azula again, bringing up the first topic to come to mind. “How’s prison?”

“How do you think?” Azula snapped, rolling her eyes. “I hated this place when I wasn’t trapped in a cell.” She complained.

“It’s unbearable,” Mai agreed, “But Sokka has a plan, I’ll see you at cleaning time.” She got to her feet, sliding the door open.

“Say hello to Zuzu for me,” Azula mused, remaining in her spot.

* * *

Sokka was actually relieved when Mai had managed to find Azula and Zuko. When they’d been arrested he was worried they’d be sent off to the capital, but they had just been made prisoners. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to care about them beyond Aang needing a firebending teacher. Hopefully he’d get to meet up with them and fill them in at the same time as Suki. If not then they’d have to postpone their plan and put all of them at risk again. 

Sure enough they let out the prisoner’s on the bottom first, giving them time to gather mops and buckets. She scanned the room, connecting eyes with Sokka briefly enough that she wondered if she’d even recognized him. Then she slowly mopped towards him, it looked awkward in her hands and she had clearly never touched one in her life.

Sokka knew they had business to discuss, but he was barely stifling laughter. She seemed to anticipate his teasing and shot him a withering look. Sokka cleared his throat, swallowing his amusement. “Try mopping the area just in front of you,” He suggested, “It’s less work and more effective.”

Azula actually followed his instructions, pushing and pulling the mop in front of her. She quickly fell into a rhythm. “Thanks.” She said flatly, eyes aimed at the ground.

Sokka hesitated, “No problem,” He replied. He hadn’t expected thanks, but he supposed he could get used to it.

“So, what’s the plan?” Azula asked, drawing circles on the floor with her mop.

“I want to wait until we’re all together,” Sokka explained, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

“Alright,” Azula sighed. “Where’s Mai?” She asked, scanning the room.

“Getting Suki,” Sokka answered plainly and just like that they’d fallen silent. He wanted to say something more. Maybe he owed it to himself to say he made the effort or he had started to see something in Azula that wasn’t visible before.

He settled on a question he’d had since they'd gotten here, “Why don’t you think your mother wants to see you again?” Sokka asked. 

If she’d been made uncomfortable by his topic of choice she didn’t show it. She simply sighed. “My mother saw me as evil from the beginning and all I was doing then was teasing Zuzu and throwing stones at turtleducks.” Azula remarked, she tried to appear unbothered, “I can only imagine how horrified she’d be if she knew me now.”

Sokka went silent for a few moments, he couldn’t imagine Azula and Zuko as children. Or Ozai being an actual father, maybe he hadn’t bothered trying. “I doubt she saw you as evil, you were just a kid.” Sokka began, why he kept comforting her he wasn’t sure. Maybe because of his own unresolved conflict with his mother. “There’s more to you than hurting people and conquests, but it’s up to you whether you embrace those parts of yourself.”

Azula scoffed, “You’ve deduced that about me after knowing for a few months? Most of which we were trying to kill each other.” 

“You have your moments, sometimes I even think you're human.” Sokka joked, to his surprise Azula smirked. It lacked the malice that he was used to, she looked like a kid instead of the Crown Princess.

“You know I make a similar mistake sometimes, you fool me into thinking you’re actually smart.” Azula shot back, her tone lighter and playful.

Sokka stared at her, it seemed impossible the words had come out of her mouth. Not that he wasn’t smart, but she thought he was. “You think I’m smart?” Sokka asked, eyes fixed on her

“You’re one of the only people I would say is equal to me in terms of intellect.” She continued to mop, but connected eyes with him briefly.

“Did you just compliment me?” Sokka asked, a confident smile crossing his face.

“If I were you I’d certainly take it that way.” Azula replied, still looking down. She didn’t say it explicitly, but she didn’t have to. He hated to admit, but it felt good to hear her say.

He’d been so distracted by their conversation he hadn’t noticed Zuko and Suki come down the stairs. They made their way over to Sokka and Azula, until they could all duck behind the stairs without drawing suspicion to themselves.

“Azula,” Suki acknowledged her with a cold stare. She was fuming and Sokka hadn’t expected anything different.

“Suki,” Azula replied coolly. 

He knew better to expect an apology out of her so he decided to begin, before things got any more tense. “Great, you already know these two.” Sokka chipped in, trying to cool the tension. 

“So listen, I think I have an escape plan. I checked out the coolers again, the whole point of them is to keep firebenders contained, right?”

“Yeah,” Zuko answered.

“So they’re insulated and completely sealed to keep the cold in, well to keep the cold in, they’ve got to keep the heat out.”

“They’re the perfect boat to get across the lake,” Azula reasoned.

Suki and Zuko connected eyes, quite a bit more wary than him. “The cooler as a boat? Are you sure?” Zuko asked.

“I’m telling you, it’ll work!” Sokka exclaimed, “I walked around the perimeter and there’s a blindspot between to guard towers, it’s the perfect launching point. I already tested it out, once the cooler’s in the water, the current will carry us straight across and bing bang boom we’re home free!” 

“But how are you gonna get the cooler out?” Suki asked.

“We need one of you to get thrown into the cooler.” Sokka announced, glancing between Zuko and Azula. “Then they can unbolt the cooler from the inside.”

Azula's eyes shifted to Zuko as well. “Well Zuzu, think you can handle that?” She asked.

“If you don’t think you’re up for it Azula.” Zuko teased. Sokka fought to stifle a chuckle and even Mai smirked.

Azula narrowed her eyes, “I won’t even dignify that with a response,” She remarked.

“Guys,” Sokka cut in, “We need to get Zuko into the cooler, how are we going to get him in there?”

“It’d be my pleasure to fight my dear brother,” Azula replied, eyeing her brother with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

* * *

Azula closed her eyes, sitting on her cot with her legs crossed. It’d been far too long since she’d gotten the chance to meditate and it was taking its toll on her. As soon as she brought her focus to her body she could feel the tension in her the muscles of her upper body. She’d neglected to stretch as of lately. The pain had been too distracting for her to get a good stretch in any way. 

Instead she focused on relaxing the tension there with her breath and allowing her mind to wander. Her thoughts landed on her conversation with Sokka. Telling him about her mother was a calculated risk, vulnerability breeds trust. An experimental trade off and it seemed to be going well so far. She valued his opinion and even found that she enjoyed his company. She wondered if he really believed that she had the power to be something better, like his altruistic little friends. Maybe that was too far, he didn’t say he thought she was good. Just that she was more than the fire she wielded and the burns that it caused. After all, that would make for a fairly hollow person.

She wasn’t sure if she regretted it. Well, she did some things. Mai and Ty Lee had shown care for her that was beyond the fear she’d instilled in them. She’d begun to believe they cared for her since they’d left, beyond the shallow veneer of obedience. If they’d been driven by fear they would’ve left her to die on the streets. Fear now seemed an unreliable method of control and the actions she took in pursuit of it were admittedly regrettable. Perhaps building on the attachment they had to her was a better option.

Azula’s thoughts were interrupted by the door to her cell sliding open. Azula got to her feet narrowing her eyes at the unwelcome intruder. She was met with familiar cold green eyes. She was short, only a little taller than Azula. She had freckles and olive toned skin and her mouth always seemed twisted into a perverse smile. She was wearing the same red jumpsuit as all the other prisoners, but there was no sign of a guard who’d let her in.

“Hello again, Princess,” She greeted Azula with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. She’d seen those eyes before and they’d unsettled her then. They were all too frightening now.

“How did you get in here?” Azula asked, raising her fist. She needed to put something between herself and the prisoner. The dim cell seemed to shrink with her in it, she’d stolen the space and pulled the closer.

“That’s gonna stay my little secret.” She crooned. “Now, I hear you’re escaping tonight.” She added, stepping closer to Azula. 

Azula refused to back away, but her hands began to warm, threatening to burst into flames.. Azula’s’s brow furrowed, feigning confusion, “Escaping? No unfortunately this place--”

“Shut up,” She snapped, “I know your brother is loosening the bolts of the cooler at this moment.” She replied, her tone easing as her gaze burrowed into Azula’s. There was a flicker of something wild in it.

She didn’t like being alone with her at all. There was too much wrong with this and this situation. “Who are you?” Azula asked, she already suspected, but she had to confirm it. 

“I think you know,” She purred, “So, I trust you'll make the correct decision or I can sneak into the warden’s office next.”

* * *

Sokka’s plan had gone off without a hitch. Zuko had gotten all but a few bolts out of the cooler in a couple hours. Zuko had assured him he’d ‘learned his lesson.’ Sokka told him where Chit Sang, Azula, and Zuko would be staying, but before they could continue they heard voices. Zuko dragged Sokka into the cooler, “Someone’s coming!” He whispered sharply.

Two guards had ventured down the hall, walking past the spot where Sokka had stood moments before. “New arrivals coming at dawn,” The first guard said plainly.

“Anybody interesting?” The second inquired, but he already sounded bored.

“Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, some traitors, a couple war prisoners.” Sokka’s eyes widened and he’d already stopped listening, his father could be here tomorrow morning, they may have to come up with a new escape plan, but they would have his dad. That was one more person that could help them on top of regaining his honor, but they would risk being captured. Zuko was in serious danger already, he didn’t want anyone to be hurt because of him.

“War prisoners, that could be your Father.” He said whispering over the guards. They’d continued their conversation unnoticed by the guards outside.

“I know,” Sokka said, closing his eyes to think. It could be that his dad wasn’t even with him. The last time he’d taken a risk like this it had led to his father getting captured in the first place. 

“So, what do we do?” Zuko asked expectantly, “Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?” 

Sokka shook his head, he was frustrated and scared to be wrong. The Gaang had no clue where they were so there was no hope for them to find them here. Even if they did it may be too late. “I don’t know.” He sighed, “Is it right for me to risk Suki’s freedom, all of our freedom, on the slim chance that my dad may show up?” He knew the answer, it was saying it outloud that confirmed it.

“It’s your call Sokka,” Zuko replied, waiting for his answer. Sokka shut his eyes, he’d have to let him go. He had to get them out of here.

* * *

Suki practiced punches against invisible opponents. She was antsy, the plan was risky and there were so many moving parts and this was before mentioning that Zuko, Mai, and Azula were here. Sokka had asked her to be civil, so she had. Zuko had actually had the humility to apologize. Azula had barely acknowledged her and that made her even angrier. She knew Azula would probably only take pleasure in seeing her upset, so she bit her tongue.

It was coming close to the time that Sokka said Mai was coming to get her and sure enough, a few moments later she heard the footsteps and the latch holding her door closed slide out of the way and Mai pulled the door open. She murmured thanks to her and stepped out of the door. Only there was one too many people outside her cell. The new woman looked like an Earth Kingdom citizen, but Suki had never seen her before.

Mai, Zuko, and Azula all seemed to be silent brooding types when they were in a mood, but the silence that stretched between them seemed tense as they grew closer to the exit of the building. She could just chalk it up to them about to attempt a risky escape, but Azula wasn’t one to get nervous. It seemed like the tension stemmed from whoever this new person was.

“Who’s she?” Suki asked as they exited the building. Her question drew a twisted smile from the new woman, but she didn’t answer herself.

“Just someone else who overheard,” Mai answered flatly. “She’s making us take her too.”

Suki glanced back at the woman to find her still smiling, “Don’t worry, I won’t cause any trouble.”She cooed, winking back at Suki. Suki turned her attention back toward the rocky path to the shore. She wouldn’t have to deal with her much longer.

Sokka and Zuko had managed to get the cooler out of the building, but stopping it rolling down the hill was another story. They’d slowed it a bit by the time they’d neared the water. He ground his feet into the rock and suddenly Suki was beside him, pressing her back against the cooler followed by Azula and Mai doing the same. Finally they gained traction, slowing their descent and pushing the cooler into position.

Sokka counted one to many here, another Earth Kingdom girl he’d never seen before. “This is Daiyan. She threatened to tell the warden if we didn’t bring her.” Azula whispered.

“Fine,” Sokka agreed, “Everyone into the cooler.”

“Are you sure you want to go?” Zuko asked behind him, he felt their eyes boring into his back and he narrowed his eyes. “You’re the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Rescuing your dad is your chance.” 

“Your dad?” Suki asked, her voice reminded him of why he was leaving this place in the first place. He couldn’t risk the rest of them on the off chance that his dad would arrive tomorrow. He could regroup and rescue, he tried to convince himself he’d find him, but there were no guarantees.

“If I had cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it’s just better to call it quits before you fail.” Sokka looked up at Zuko lifting his clothes from the dirt.

“No it’s not. Look Sokka, you’re going to fail a lot before things work out.” Zuko seemed to be trying to assure him, but it definitely wasn’t working. He began walking towards the cooler.

“That’s supposed to make me feel better?” Sokka asked, his tone gave off the impression of a joke, but they could all see the hurt just beneath it. 

“Even though you’ll fail over, and over, and over again--” This was even worse than him trying to imitate his uncle’s advice. Now it just felt mocking, like he was intentionally being reminded of his failures by Zuko. Why would he even bother bringing this up other than to push him?

“Seriously, not helping!” He snapped growing exasperated. He heard footsteps behind him, then a hand on his shoulder. 

“You have to try every time. You can’t quit because you’re afraid you might fail.” Sokka looked down, considering Zuko's words. Could he live with himself if he just gave up on his Dad? He had to stay, he had to try. He could come up with another escape plan, but he still couldn’t bring himself to risk their lives.

Sokka moved the rock to hide his clothes and sword. “I’m staying.” He announced then turned to face the rest of his friends, “You guys go, you've been here long enough.” He said in particular to Suki, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

He felt his heart skip a beat as they met eyes. Her’s sparkled in the moonlight and she placed a hand on top of his, “I’m not leaving without you Sokka,” 

“I’m staying too,” Zuko assured him, standing just behind Suki with a satisfied smile.

Mai sighed, linking arms with Zuko, “I didn’t come this far to lose you now.” 

Azula sighed, stretching for a moment as she faced the prison. “We should get back before they notice we’re gone.” Sokka assumed that was the closest he was going to get to support from Azula, but it was all he needed. 

“We gave up our only chance of escaping,” Sokka sighed. “I hope we haven’t just made a huge mistake.” 

“Don’t be an idiot,” Azula scolded him. “I wouldn’t have stayed if I didn’t know we could come up with something better.”

“Uh, Thanks?” Sokka replied.

None of them even noticed that their intruder had disappeared.


	11. Prison Break (Finale)

The Warden’s morning had begun peacefully, if a little inconvenient. He started with breaking in the new prisoners, it had gone pretty well until he’d tripped in front of them. He was in a rush to get to his office to say the least. He started to go through the letters delivered to his office by messenger hawks. The usual news of more prisoners, political events he would have to dance his way through, but nothing from Mai. He’d expected her to respond to his letter swiftly with an announcement of a visit. They weren’t far from Royal Caldera City. He would give her a few more days, but then he would have to send them there himself.

In the meantime he had to ensure that they wouldn’t get the chance to escape. They were the most high profile prisoners he’d ever held in the prison and an escape now would be risking his honor. He wasn’t going to let them get anywhere near the exit before he shipped them off to the palace. “Guards, keep the prison on lockdown and ensure that every prisoner is in their proper place.” The Warden ordered, burying himself in his work.

* * *

The look on Sokka’s face when he saw his father get off the gondola made it worth it. Zuko was almost jealous of him. He’d looked like an excited child, running up just to get a glimpse of him and leaving Mai to usher them inside like prisoners they were. Not that he minded being left with Mai. Normally he’d take the time to chat with her, but he wanted to check up on Azula. He doubted she was taking this whole prisoner thing very well, despite the brave front she put up. She seemed to be encouraging Sokka too, in her own slightly cruel way.

Zuko slowed his pace slightly until she’d caught up with him, falling into step next to her. “Come to lecture me about something brother?” Azula teased, eyeing him with a bit of weariness. 

“No, why would I lecture you?” Zuko asked, then shook his head. “I wanted to ask how you were doing.” He admitted earnestly, meeting eyes with her.

Her arrogant smirk faded a little, and she didn’t answer her immediately. “Aside from being locked in a cell alone for hours, eating food I wouldn’t feed to a pig-rat, and wearing clothes that could barely be called that, I’m fine.” She concluded, narrowing her eyes.

Zuko rolled his eyes, a bit amused by her complaining. This was way more of an adjustment for her than it was for him. Compared to starving in the Earth Kingdom, this seemed like child’s play. “Yeah, it’s not fun to be a fugitive.”

“It’s more fun than sitting around in the Fire Nation,” Mai commented.

“You can say that, you’re playing guard.” Azula replied dismissively.

“Hey where did that lady go?” Suki asked, glancing behind her.

“Who was she anyway?” Zuko asked curiously. Her unannounced appearance and the tension between Mai, Azula and her was a little unnerving to say the least.

“She overheard us planning and wanted to come.” Mai explained, briefly. 

“As long as she stays out our way it doesn’t matter.” Azula determined, certain in her statement.

“Wait-- she heard us talking about the plan and none of us saw her?” Suki asked, her face scrunching into a frown. 

“Unfortunately no, we’re all going to have to pay more attention to our surroundings.” Azula admitted.

“Is she in the water?” Zuko suggested, looking out over the lake for any signs of life, but there was nothing, but the empty cooler.

“We pushed the cooler in ourselves. She wasn’t in there.” Azula countered.

“Let’s just worry about ourselves, we need to get out of here as soon as possible.” Zuko asserted.

Azula and Mai looked uneasy, but didn’t argue. The four making their way back up the path.

* * *

Sokka was ecstatic to talk with his dad again. It hadn't been long since they last talked, even with the dire circumstances it made him feel like a kid again. He would have to put some of this aside for the time being. Now that he had reunited with his Dad they had to figure out how to get out. “Their leader of the Kyoshi Warriors is in here with us, she’s going to help us escape.” Sokka explained. 

His dad nodded, placing a hand on Sokka’s shoulder briefly. “That’s good we’ll need all the help we can get.” Hakoda replied. Sokka was glad he had kept up good spirits even in the Fire Nation prison.

“And you know Prince Zuko and Princess Azula?” Sokka asked, it felt weird to add her to the list of allies. He finished, watching his dad’s brow furrow with concern.

“The Fire Lord’s kids?” He asked, but his serious expression only made Sokka more eager to share the news. Though he did still worry that Azula would suddenly revert to her normal self and turn them all in and leave them in prison. She could’ve done that a dozen times already.

“Yeah they’re here too,” Sokka replied with a smug smile on his face. 

“Sounds like a major problem.” Hakoda replied, tapping his temple. It was like he was already looking for a way to overcome them. It was something he’d come to admire about his dad, he hoped he’d be able to do something like that soon. Hakoda crossed his arms, resting his chin on his palm.

“Actually, they’re on our side now. Oh, and his girlfriend, Mai too.” Sokka explained. His father raised an eyebrow. Sokka had a pension for sarcasm, but this time it was just the truth. “I know, I had the same reaction. They’ve really proven themselves. They’re the reason I found you in the first place,” Sokka paused, the absurdity of his own words was almost enough to make him laugh. “I couldn’t have done this without them, or Suki.”

Hakoda nodded thinking for a moment, “I trust your judgement Sokka, you’ve always had good instincts.” Hakoda praised, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “So, do you have a plan?” He asked, a familiar glint in his eye.

* * *

Sokka met up with Mai again after his father. They’d chosen a spot in the lower part of the yard, with their backs against the stone wall. It was empty right now, because of the lockdown, which made it the perfect place to talk unnoticed. She wasn’t the one he’d usually choose to speak with, but they were the only ‘guards’ left in their groups. 

“Everyone get in okay?” Sokka asked, he was sure if there were a problem he would know.

“Yeah, everyone is inside.” Mai assured him, he thought she may have faltered for a moment, but it was probably just his imagination.

“Good, but I have an idea. We’re going to need everyone in the yard and a distraction.” Sokka explained.

Mai nodded toward the guard’s office overlooking the rest of the block, “They control the cell doors up there. They can release them all at once.”

Sokka followed her gaze to the office, alright follow my lead.” Sokka said and headed up the stairs with Mai in tow.

Sokka reached the office, lowering the visor over his head. He was at ease with manipulating the guards now, and he doubted this would be any different. Sokka swaggered into the office, “Hey, we just got orders. Let the prisoner’s out into the yard.”

“But we’re in the middle of a lockdown.” The guard pointed out, eyeing them both with confusion.

“Oh, okay. I’ll just go tell the warden you said that. I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear about you undermining his authority.” Sokka replied casually, turning to leave.

“With how tense he’s been lately I’m sure he’ll be patient with you.” Mai added, catching on effortlessly. 

“What was your name again?” Sokka asked, raising his visor to get a better looked back at the man.

The guard's jaw dropped and he knew he had him. “Wait uh-- don’t tell the warden,” He begged, “I’m just a little confused.” 

“Hey we’re all confused, but I’m sure the warden knows what he’s doing.” Sokka reassured the guard.    
  
“When he’s in a bad mood it’s just best to do what he says,” Mai remarked, studying the guard.

Yeah you’re right,” The guard said shakily, “We’re letting them out!” He announced to the rest of the guards. The doors slid open and the prisoners began to flood out into the yard. Sokka connected eyes with Mai, finding a small smirk on her face. They were one step closer to escape.

* * *

It didn’t take them long to find each other, to find each other in the yard. She was relieved to be back with the larger group despite herself. She could hear yelling among the guards in the watchtowers and something told her it wouldn’t be long before they tried to herd them back to their cells. 

“Alright, we’ve got to start a riot. We need the guards distracted or this won’t work, once it breaks out someone needs to get the warden.” Sokka explained. 

Azula scanned their surroundings, she couldn’t see any fights brewing. Not even any mildly heated argument she could exploit. “Let’s split up, me, Mai, and Zuzu will try over there and you guys can try to set them off over here. Hopefully they’ll clash and we can get up there unopposed.” 

Sokka nodded, “Be careful,” He warned. 

Azula disappeared off into the crowd of inmates with Mai and Zuzu by her side. She made a point to shove those in her way into each other, slowly creating an animosity among the crowd before they emerged on the other side. Soon a scuffle would begin, but it didn’t draw enough eyes. The guards weren’t even trying to stop them.

“We need them to firebend,” Zuko 

“You’re right,” Azula agreed, “They just need a spark,” Azula lit a flame in her palm, sending it at Zuko. Zuko’s eyes widened, and he did something Azula didn’t expect, guiding the flame around his body and sending it towards her again, like a waterbender. Azula slipped out of the way and the flame hit one of the other prisoners in the back and knocking him off his feet. 

“Hey! Who did that?” The prisoner shouted, glaring at the three of them. Zuko pointed at a prisoner standing not far to his left and slipped away as the brawl began.

“I think that’s our cue to get back to Sokka.” Mai warned, watching chaos erupt around them.

Now all over the yard fireballs were shooting up into the air, on the far side of the yard as an explosion rocked the prison, coming from the far side of the yard. Azula glanced back to see a hole in the outer wall and guards rushing to contain the prisoners escaping through the wall. Azula’s eyes widened, but she quickly decided that they didn’t have to question it.

“Let’s go,” Azula beckoned them, pulling their eyes away from the aftermath and back towards Sokka, Suki, and Hakoda.

“What did you guys  _ do? _ ” Sokka asked, surprise painting his features.

“The explosion wasn’t us, we just started a brawl.” Zuko shrugged, glancing back at the chaos ensuing on the other side of the yard.

“Whatever-- Now we’ve all got to do is get the warden and get to the gondolas!” Sokka declared, pointing up at the warden, standing on the guard tower enraged by the riot going on below him. 

“And how do we do that?” Zuko asked.

“I’m not sure,” Sokka replied, meeting Zuko’s eyes.

Azula had stopped listening, she glanced at Suki, then Mai. All three of them seemed to have the same idea. Suki and Mai took off, weaving through the field of prisoners on the way to warden. Azula took another past, taking a running start and them leaping into the air, supported by jets of blue flames. Suki reached the tower first, launching off the shoulders of a prisoner, Mai slammed her knives into the spaces between the bricks climbing after her. Azula jumped to the landing where Suki had just been, grabbing Mai’s hand and pulling her up. 

Together they climbed after Suki, reaching the level of the warden, there were half a dozen guards in their way, but for the three of them, they were little more than a distraction. Suki slid under the first to attack and he slid forward onto his face. Mai pinned another two to the wall with her knives, leaving Azula to send the last flying off the tower with the force of her firebending. By the time they had finished the boys had caught up with them.

“Those are some girls,” Hakoda commented, catching his breath.

“Tell me about it,” Sokka replied. Zuko hadn’t said anything, but he caught her making eyes at Mai.

Azula rolled her eyes looking up at Mai, “Which way to the gondolas?”

It did take them long to make it to the gondolas. This part of the prison almost seemed completely isolated from the chaos overtaking the rest of the prison. There were more guards waiting to stop them and they leapt into action, aiming a pair of firefists at Sokka. She snatched him out of the way and Zuzu dispersed the flames in front of them.

“Hey, stand down. We have the warden.” Zuko warned, stepping out of the way so the guards could get a good look. Once they got a glimpse of his face they relaxed, spreading out to allow them to pass. She and Zuzu stood on either side of the group ensuring they wouldn’t be injured by the firebenders. Suki sprinted forward, sliding open the door to the gondola 

“Everybody in,” Suki beckoned, waving them inside. 

Azula rushed after the others, following them into the gondola. Only once they’d started moving did she realize her brother wasn’t behind her. She hurried to Sokka’s side looking out the back of the gondola at her brother. 

“Idiot,” She hissed under her breath. She couldn’t save him for here, only hope for the best and her helplessness only fueled the panic underneath the surface. It took her a few moments to realize what he was doing. He was breaking the lever so they wouldn’t be able to stop them, but the guards were gaining on him. Finally, he snapped the lever in half and took a running jump at the gondola. Azula was there to catch his right and Sokka his left. As they pulled him into the gondola Azula felt herself relax. 

“What are you doing?” Sokka asked.

Zuko started to answer, but was interrupted by a slap across the face. “You’re a fucking idiot.” Mai mumbled, pulling Zuko into a hug. Azula might have laughed on a different day, he most certainly deserved it, but she’d been distracted by the Warden’s wide eyes behind them. He’d seemingly just put two and two together, that the random guard who’d been helping them out had been Mai. Strangely enough he didn’t say anything, not even when they left him alone in the gondola.

They ran towards the harbor of the island, there were only a handful of boats. All of them looked like they were in decent shape, but they didn’t need anything huge. She made a beeline for the smallest ship. Just as she’d hoped, it seemed that most of the sailors were in the prison or below deck. The ship couldn’t have had a large crew. It would’ve been a drain on resources for such a small ship.

Azula leapt into the air, blasting fire from her feet and fists and landing on the top deck of the ship. The Fire Navy soldiers leapt into the action almost immediately, blasting plumes of flame at her from both directions. Azula ducked underneath their flames and only once they dispersed she rolled to her feet. Zuko had made it to the top deck with others and stood at her back, shielding her from the soldiers' flames. Azula did the same for Zuko, blue flames erupting from her fists aimed at the soldiers in front of her. She could hear screams from below decks and guessed that the rest of their allies had gotten to the soldiers below decks. It only took a few well timed fire jabs to knock their enemies into the oceans below. 

She turned just in time to see Sokka and Mai tossing unconscious soldiers onto the deck. The boat lurched forward beneath them, knocking them all off balance for a moment. Sokka smiled watching the guards gather on the beach as they sailed away from the island. Azula’s eyes caught someone else. She couldn’t make out any details before the woman was dragged away by the guards. The distance between them wasn’t enough to keep Azula from feeling unsettled.

It was going to be at least a day’s journey to get back to the air temple and they’d all settled into bowels of the ship. Azula found herself on the deck of the ship alone. She felt far too restless to sit and wait patiently for their arrival like the others. There was nothing to do for her to busy her hands and that left her alone with her thoughts. 

All of this cemented her place as a traitor to her father and her nation. It was an awful time to be reconsidering whether or not she really hated her father. Before she could explore that train of thought she heard footsteps behind her on the deck. Azula turned to see Mai approaching her from below decks.

“I thought you were with Zuko,” Azula remarked, turning her gaze to the sun setting on the horizon. 

“I was, but now I’m up here.” Mai replied, glancing at Azula. She could almost believe that Mai was here to check on her though she doubted she would say it outright. It drew Azula’s thoughts back to her working theory, that Mai and Ty Lee helped her out their affection toward her and not their fear of her, but she had yet to ask. 

“Why did you help me when I came to your door?” Azula asked. 

Mai’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before she brought her expression under control, looking down at the water churning beneath them. “Initially, shock. It was the middle of the night. No announcement, no royal procession, just you in your armor and badly injured.”

“But you could’ve slammed the door and saved yourself a lot of strife,” Azula pointed out, she watched Mai’s expression for the tiniest shifts, any indication of what she felt. Mai was frustratingly stoic sometimes, but it was something she’d come to respect about her.

“I considered it, trust me. But, Azula even when I was angry at you I didn’t want you dead. I cared about you.” Mai admitted, her eyes shifting back up to meet Azula’s gaze. For a moment she looked like she wanted to say more and thought better of it.

It was enough for Azula to decide that she’d been right. Mai did care for her to some extent and it was stronger than whatever fear she had for her father. “Thank you,” She said just loud enough for Mai to hear. The revelation was tied to something else that weighed on her. This meant that her methods of control were all for naught. It was a difficult idea to accept. I’m sorry, about putting your brother in danger. I thought it was the only way to…” Azula trailed off, ‘control you’ sounded awful. She might stick a knife into her and finish the job. “Solidify your loyalty,”

“Thank you for apologizing,” Her eyes hardened into a bronze shield, locking her feelings somewhere Azula couldn’t see. “I don’t know if I can forgive you for that.”

A silence fell over them again and Azula wracked her brain for something to say. For some reason in this area she was at a loss. Fostering affection in place of fear was going to be more difficult than she anticipated.

“You should come down, it’s getting dark.” Mai suggested, putting a hand on Azula’s arm. It was an olive branch, an attempt at reassurance.

Azula yawned, stretching out her arms. “I was getting tired anyway,” She conceded.

* * *

Katara tied the supplies to Appa’s saddle, Aang stood below her, tossing hay into the air bison’s mouth. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking the worst despite what Ty Lee had told her. Aang convinced her to give Sokka time and that more likely than not he was fine, but she could only distract herself by preparing to look for him tomorrow.

“Someone’s coming!” Toph announced from her spot on the spot on the ground and hopping to her feet. Katara looked up, to see Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Mai, and Azula emerging from the darkness. She slid down Appa’s tail, ready to chew Sokka out for taking such a huge risk. She stopped dead in her tracks once she saw who was behind them. 

“Dad!” She yelled, rushing towards him and wrapping him into a hug. For a moment she could pretend she was at home with him, but someone was missing. She grabbed Sokka’s hand pulling him into the hug too. “I missed you guys so much,” She whispered.

Hakoda embraced them both, planting a kiss on Katara’s forehead. I missed you too.” 


	12. A Day In the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang gets a little break from the action to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really glad to hear you're enjoying the story. If you didn't read it when it was up the first time this actually the second time I'm putting it up. A lot has changed since the last time and I think it's a lot better now. However this means I'm taking a lot more time between chapters to make sure it's great. I'm not sure I'm still going to write the sequel. I'm sure I'll get around to it eventually, but I have a lot of ideas in the works so I hope you'll stick around to see all that I have to write. As a side note, thank you for those who pushed me to make this story the best version of itself. Anyway, I'll get out of your hair, enjoy this chapter.

Azula loved when her mother brushed her hair. She was more gentle than servants and she always hummed when she did it. That’s how she knew who it was without ever turning around. “You’ve always had such beautiful hair,” Her mother hummed, pulling the brush through Azula’s dark locks. 

“Thank you, Mother,” Azula replied, closing her eyes. they were outside where she could bask in the sun’s warmth. The garden’s were quiet, save the splashing of turtle-ducks.

“I’m so proud of you,” Her mother smiled, running a hand over her now silky hair.

“Proud?” Azula asked, confused and surprised. Her mother had never taken pride in her. Always Zuzu, even when he failed.

“You’ve been so brave despite your father’s actions.” She added, running her fingers through Azula’s hair soothingly. Her resentment melted away at her words, glancing at the doors to the palace.

“You shouldn’t say that, he might hear you,” Azula warned her. She wasn’t an idiot like her brother, she noticed her flinch when Father raised his hand. Ursa went quiet and the garden seemed to darken, the shadows growing longer around them. “Mother?”

When Azula turned her mother was engulfed in flames so bright they were almost white. Azula stumbled backwards. She wanted to scream, but know matter how hard she tried no sound escaped her throat. Her mother’s features began to melt away revealing a charred black skull.

* * *

Ty Lee had been worried for Azula, just as Toph had been worried for Sokka. The worry didn’t fade when she returned, because with Azula came her nightmares. Ty Lee was a light sleeper and sometimes she would wake up to whimpers or muffled pleading. 

Today Azula was awake, sitting upright on her bedroll. Her breathing was shaky and uneven. She was making an effort to control it. She could barely make out the details of her face in the early morning light. Her eyes were shut and her hair was still messy from a restless sleep. Ty Lee waited in the darkness for her breathing to settle. Slowly it fell into a rhythm. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

“Azula?” Ty Lee whispered, sitting up and scooting towards her.

Azula opened her eyes, her amber gaze locking onto Ty Lee. They were sharp against the darkness in the low light they almost seemed to glow. “I’m sorry for waking you,” Her words were clipped and cold.

Ty Lee hesitated, “Did you have a nightmare?” Ty Lee whispered cautiously. 

Azula stretched her limbs, trying to shake the results of her nightmares. “Does it matter?” She asked, focusing her gaze on the horizon.

“It matters to me,” Ty Lee replied, pushing her shoulder into Azula’s in an attempt to get her attention. 

Azula sighed, “Yes, I did.” She admitted combing her fingers through her hair.

Ty Lee hopped up, excited for a way to help. She went through her thing pulling a brush from her bag, “Can I?” Ty Lee asked, eyeing Azula hopefully.

Azula paused briefly, then nodded. Ty Lee felt her heart leap into the stars, threatening to carry her with it. She contained her excitement to sit behind Azula and brush her hair. “Do you want to talk about it?” Ty Lee asked.

Azula bit her lip, going quiet for a moment. “It wasn’t anything interesting,” She insisted stubbornly.

Azula made it relatively clear she wasn’t going to discuss her dreams. Ty Lee nodded, returning to her task. This may be the only chance they got to be alone for the entire day and if she wanted to say what she wanted this may be her only chance. 

Ty Lee took a shaky breath, “Azula, I love you, I really do,” She felt the urge to soften the blow even though this was supposed to be her confronting Azula for her wrong doing. “But it really scared me when you made the ringmaster set the net on fire. I did really enjoy the circus and when you mock it, it hurts my feelings.” Her voice quivered as she finished. 

Ty Lee couldn’t see Azula’s face, but that only seemed to make the silence stretch on even longer. Finally she turned, meeting Ty Lee’s gaze with an uncertain intensity, “I’m sorry, I should have never done that to you. I was… misguided, but I won’t do anything like this again,” She promised.

Ty Lee paused her eyes lingering on Azula’s. Her amber gaze contained a softness she didn’t often see. Ty Lee’s heart skipped in her chest and she looked away, beginning to brush through Azula’s hair again. She did miss the circus sometimes, but she didn’t regret leaving. “It’s okay, I enjoyed traveling with you and Mai!” Ty Lee reassured her.

“Even now?” Azula asked, turning to face the sunrise again and letting her hands fall into her lap. 

“I like it more now,” Ty Lee admitted. “It’s scary, but they’re nice and I really enjoy spending time with you,” Ty Lee smiled.

“I’m glad you came with me,” Azula answered, handing her the gold pin and ribbon she was using in her hair instead of her headpiece. She met Ty Lee’s eyes for a moment, her eyes had softened. Ty Lee thought she saw her eyes drop lower on her face before she looked away. “You didn’t have to, but you knew I needed you.”

Ty Lee felt blood rushing to her face. Azula needing her? Her heart warmed at the statement. “You really mean that?” Ty Lee asked, setting the brush down and looking over Azula’s shoulder at her face.

Azula paused for a moment, just long enough for Ty Lee to wonder, “Of course Ty Lee, I wouldn’t say something like that lightly.” Azula replied.

Ty Lee couldn’t keep the smile off of her face as she took the pin and pulled half of her hair and twisted around the pin. Then wrapped the ribbon around her topknot, more or less for decoration. She sat in front of Azula examining her work. She kept the locks of her hair that framed each side of her face and the topknot in the back, but most of it fell loosely over her back and shoulders. 

“You look gorgeous Azula! We can go to the river if you want to see,” Ty Lee suggested, giving her a smile.

A smirk lit up Azula’s face, “I don’t see why not,”

Katara stared into the rushing water of the stream and the fish slipping between stones and past each other. Finally, she found what she was looking for, a couple of large fish swimming upstream slow enough for her to catch. Katara formed a sphere of water around the fish slowly lifting them out of the water and onto the banks, dropping them in front of Sokka, “That was really stupid of you, they could have turned you in as soon as you got there.” She scolded.

Sokka drew a hunting knife and began to cut off the fish’s head, “Zuko didn’t even want me to go, he thought it’d be too dangerous and Mai wasn’t even supposed to come with us.” Katara scoffed, keeping her eyes on the water, searching it for the next fish.

“Okay then what about Azula, I saw the influence she could have over him in Ba Sing Se,” Katara replied, dropping onto the ground next to him.

“Azula didn‘t once try to turn any of us in, or convince Zuko to. I’m not excusing anything they did, but they’re trying and I’m going to give them a chance.” Sokka admitted earnestly, losing focus. He cried out, shaking out his hand. 

Katara grabbed his wrist, dousing his hand in water so she could get a better look at his hand. He’d cut into his thumb with the knife, Katara pulled more water from the stream and began to heal his thumb. “I don’t get it, what happened out there to make you trust them?” Katara asked, paying more attention to the task at hand.

“Being around her in the prison I got to know her better. It made me realize she’s just a kid too. Besides, I definitely would rather have Azula as an ally than an enemy.” Sokka admitted as Katara finished healing him, “Thanks,”

“What could she have possibly told you?” Katara asked.

Sokka hesitated, “She just opened up a little. She told me about her mom,” 

“What happened to her?” Katara inquired. She didn’t know much about their personal lives, but neither of them had ever mentioned their mother to her.

“She’s missing. Azula didn’t think she’d want to see her again,” Sokka answered, fiddling with the delicate pink tissue on his thumb.

“Who would?” Katara mumbled, before she could stop herself. She didn’t take it back either.

Sokka narrowed his eyes, “You might get it if you talked to her yourself. She’s making the effort, can’t you?”

* * *

Daiyan figured that her conditions couldn’t get much worse. They already treated her terribly here, the food was little more than slop, now they kept eyes on her at all times. Not like she was going anywhere with the prison on lockdown at all times. All she’d done is move some blasting jelly and now they were all over her apparently plenty of prisoners were dead or missing because of her actions and they had the nerve to act like it was her fault. 

Luckily for her, the warden had summoned her. She walked down the hall in handcuffs, guided by two guards who paid her little attention. She was working on the lock with a toothpick behind her back, but the angle made it difficult. The clicking sounds were beginning to become obvious so she spoke up to distract them.

“You know, I get why you guys are so torn up about this. Being betrayed by one of your own must be tough.” Daiyan began. The guards beside her remained silent, couldn’t even muster the energy to tell her to shut up. “You all were always so diligent with your rounds.” She added as she finally felt the cuffs click open. She considered attacking the guards, but she was outnumbered. She’d have to be smarter about her escape.

The guards hadn’t noticed she unlocked her cuffs even when they grabbed her arms to shove her into the warden’s office. Even with him facing his windows she could tell it wasn’t the same man. He was a little taller and leaner and his topknot was tucked into a neat bun instead of a ponytail. “Welcome Daiyan, please sit.” He said, turning to face her. 

Daiyan did as he asked, sitting on the ground in front of a small table. He was much younger than she’d expected, maybe her age. She doubted he could even grow a beard. He had jet black hair, amber eyes, and the refined accent of one raised in the capital. Probably another noble, but she didn’t recognize him.

He sat in front of her, pouring her a steaming cup of tea and then one for himself. “I hear you are very shrewd. I can admire that, but it presents a problem for me.” The New Warden began, examining her with a vigilant gaze. “Surely you don’t want to be here anymore than I want you here.”

“What are you suggesting?” Daiyan interrupted warily. 

“I think it could be mutually beneficial for me to release you, with a condition,” The New Warden suggested, pausing to take a sip of his tea. “I can release you, but I need you to hunt down the former Prince and Princess.” As he finished he set down his tea, pulling out ink portraits of them both. They were clearly copied from the most recent royal portraits and made wanted posters.

Daiyan’s lips curled into a smile, “Dead or Alive?” She asked.

“Alive,” The New Warden replied firmly. “They are to be examples for anyone else considering treason.”

“How do you know I won’t just run back to the Earth Kingdom without holding up my end of the bargain?” Daiyan asked teasingly, leaning forward to look into the warden’s eyes.

“I know you have a score to settle with the royal family and you’d do anything to see them suffer,” The New Warden replied coolly, “I don’t know for sure, but it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Daiyan relaxed, reaching forward to retrieve her cup, “Do you have any leads?” Daiyan inquired, watching the warden’s lips twitch up into a smile.

* * *

Toph had to put a lot more effort into using her seismic sense with so many people around. Every once in a while she had to tap her feet on the ground to get her bearings again, but she doubted she’d be traveling with all these people for much longer. She felt someone approaching her who she knew to be Azula, she felt a little different without the armor and her heartbeat a little faster. Other than that she was Azula.

“Hey Toph, I heard you’re the criminal mastermind of the group. So I want to enlist your help with something.” Azula could consider Toph’s interest peaked. She was always up for some criminal mischief, but she didn’t know if she could trust Azula yet.

“Like what?” Toph asked, her feet placed firmly on the ground so she could pick up changes in her heart rate. She knew there wouldn’t be much to pick up on, but she was determined to get at least a hint at her intentions.

“I overheard Aang saying that Appa couldn’t carry all of us and that’s a problem we should solve sooner rather than later. If we captured a Fire Nation airship it would help us blend in and Appa wouldn’t have to carry us all.” Toph didn’t despise that idea and she didn’t think Azula was lying. Airships were partially made of metal, which she could bend and see with. 

“I’m in if you get Sokka and Aang to come.” This sounded fun, but she needed to cover her bases. She wasn’t going into Fire Nation territory alone with Azula no matter the reason.

“Consider it done.” She replied easily as she turned towards the others. Toph couldn’t help, but wonder how that conversation with Twinkle Toes would go.


	13. The Southern Raiders

The halls of the palaces were ablaze with orange flames, the tapestry of her father burning to ash before her. They seemed so much bigger or maybe she was smaller. A fear struck her as footsteps shook the hall, her father’s footsteps. “Azula!” He snapped, his voice booming throughout the palace. “Face me, or be banished for your cowardice!” Azula sprinted in the opposite direction, her father’s flames following her at a quickening pace. 

“No! You-- You can’t treat me like Zuko!” She ran down the twisting hall, eventually she came to a dead end. The familiar frame of her mother facing the end of the hall. She ran to her mother, burying her face into the robe. She felt the heat growing closer and singeing the hair on the back of her neck. She looked up to see her mother had vanished, leaving her holding the empty robe. Azula turned, staring up at her father. 

“I expected it differently from you.” He asserted, raising his fist. He aimed a ball of flame, directly at the left side of his face.

* * *

Azula sat up suddenly, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt as if there wasn’t enough air to breath and her sharp inhale caused her to cough. All at once she realized that it wasn’t just the nightmares she had to worry about. The entire temple was covered in a thick smoke, she brought her elbow to her mouth, trying to avoid inhaling anymore. Instead of the roar of forest fire she heard the hiss of air escaping a canister. This wasn’t natural, more than like it was someone was trying to sneak up on them. It couldn’t be sleeping or poison gas, they’d be vulnerable. Azula scanned her surroundings as she crept over to Ty Lee. She didn’t find any strange figures creeping around the darkness, but she could barely see an inch in front of her. 

Azula crawled over to Ty Lee, shaking her awake. “Azula?” She began groggily, but Azula pressed a finger to her lips, signaling for her to stay silent. She sat up watching Azula intently, a flicker of fear in her eyes. She mimicked the act of covering her mouth and nose. Azula nodded towards, the others and Ty Lee got the picture moving to wake up the others. She felt around the fog to find Zuko and shook him awake as well, pressing a finger to his lips to keep him silent. His eyes widened for a moment, then he looked around seeming to understand. 

A sharp gust blew across the temple, signaling that Aang had risen. What the wind revealed solidified the threat they were facing. Three Fire Nation airships floated just outside the air temple. Just moments before they’d been hidden by the smoke that now she could the canisters had come from their ship. There were a few moments of silence where no moved, but then all hell broke loose. 

Bombs flew at the air temple and Aang swung his staff and enclosed them in the area with thin metal shields. The temple shook the force of more bombs. The third hit just above Katara and Zuko acted quickly tackling her out of the way.

Toph made a tunnel through the cliff to the other side of the cliff and few people ran through, but the Avatar’s animal thing didn’t seem keen on moving through the tunnel. “We’re going to have to fly out of here!” Aang yelled as more explosions shook the temple. There was no way they would be able to fly out of her with three airships firing on them at once. She’d figure it out when they got there, she decided.

Azula turned to Mai and Ty Lee, “Let’s go,” She ordered nodding towards Aang. Azula started for the bison too, following after her friends. Suddenly, she was yanked back by the hair. A cold blade pressing against her neck. She cried out, causing both Mai and Ty Lee to turn around. Mai immediately drew knives ready to throw them at her assailant. Her eyes widened as she recognized her.

“Azula!” Ty Lee cried out, raising her fists to attack the woman as well. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Daiyan warned, pressing the blade harder against Azula’s neck it bit into her skin hard enough to draw blood. “Tell your friends to go on ahead Princess,” She purred into her ear, sending shivers down Azula’s spine. 

“I can handle this, go.” Azula ordered firmly. She hoped her voice and gaze would convey enough confidence for them to leave her alone. Ty Lee’s lip quivered for a moment, Mai pulled her along, giving Azula a worried look.

“Now, now. Don’t resist Princess. I wouldn’t want the knife to slip,” Daiyan spoke from behind her, her breath tickling her ear as she pulled her toward the edge of the air temple. She froze, letting Daiyan guide her actions for the time being, but she wouldn’t be pitching off the side of this temple with her. 

“What do you want?” Azula asked. She racked her mind for different courses of action she could take to free herself. She heated her hands using her anger as fuel, only barely suppressing the flames brewing inside of her. 

Daiyan paused and her free hand moved to check Azula for weapons. Her sleeve fell away from her wrist, underneath there was a bright red, blistering burn in the shape of a Fire Nation’s seal. It must’ve been a brand, the brand that marked their mercenaries. It didn’t matter now, she had what she needed to escape. 

“Well seems like Daddy Dearest—” Daiyan shrieked as Azula’s hand landed on her burn, she pulled back from the sudden pain and Azula felt the knife come away from her skin used the opening to elbow Daiyan in the nose and as she stumbled backwards, falling off the side of the temple and tumbling towards the Earth. Azula didn’t bother staying to watch, but she didn’t think this was the end of her. 

Azula sprinted through the battered temple. The bombs or the earthbender had collapsed the tunnel. Toph and Aang were doing their best to protect the sky bison. Azula latched onto it’s fur, pulling herself up. Then Zuko reached down, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the saddle. She helped Toph up behind her and Aang leapt onto Appa’s neck and took off into the air.

“Are you okay?” Ty Lee asked, gingerly wiping the blood from Azula’s neck. Her stormy gray eyes examined her with worry. 

Azula nodded, “I’m fine,” Azula said, pressing the cloth to her wound, as she waited for the bleeding to stop. She wished she could say something more to comfort Ty Lee, but unfortunately none came. 

“Who was that?” Zuko asked as Aang urged Appa upwards, for some reason the airships had stopped firing. Maybe they were reloading, if they were trying to get them back alive that was an ineffective plan. 

“Daiyan was there, I don’t know how she found us or why, but she’s working for the Fire Nation.” Azula explained breathlessly.

“You mean Daiyan the prisoner?” Zuko asked incredulously. She could almost see the wheels spinning in his head, trying to find an answer.

“Do you know another one?” Azula snapped sarcastically. Admittedly she was angry that Daiyan had caught her unprepared in the first place. She’d done that almost every time they’d met and it was starting to get under her skin.

“Wait, who is she?” Sokka asked, oblivious as always. She supposed she couldn’t blame him for this one. She hadn’t thought it pertinent to inform him after she’d vanished. 

“She was the prisoner that threatened to turn us in if we didn’t take her on our escape, but she disappeared when we didn’t leave that night.” Mai explained for her.

“That’s why she’s after us?” Sokka asked, his eyes going wide. 

“No, petty revenge quests don’t get the backing of the military,” Azula disagreed, wiping off the blood and folding the cloth and dropping it into her lap. 

“Why does she have a Fire Nation airship then?” Toph asked.

“She’s being funded by someone powerful, maybe a general or a noble.” Azula theorized. Running through her list of the ones she knew, none of them seemed like likely candidates. None of them could have acted this quickly. 

“Like the Fire Lord?” Sokka suggested, annoyance creeping into his tone.

“No, he’d never risk hiring a criminal. He’d come out here himself first,” Azula countered. 

“Right, the royal family would never stoop so low as to higher an assassin, right Zuko?” Katara

“I admitted that was a mis—“ Zuko began.

“As much as I enjoy watching you torture my brother I think this is the best possible argument for my plan.” Azula interrupted, avoiding directly confronting Katara. 

Sokka leaned back against the saddle with Toph latched onto his arm, “I agree, being able to move through the Fire Nation without being noticed is a huge advantage.” He agreed, nodding to Azula. 

“What do you think, Aang?” Katara asked, turning all the attention to the saddle to the Avatar.

Aang turned around, connecting eyes with Azula. He was easy to read, there was no uncertainty in his gaze. He trusted his friends even if he didn’t trust her. “They’re right, we need to travel under the radar.” Aang decided, “Which way to the hangar?”

* * *

Daiyan sighed, cleaning the blood from her face. She’d gotten too risky. The distraction was a good idea, but ultimately a detriment. It alerted them and gave her far too little time to work. If she was to get the royals she would need to isolate them from the rest of their group. 

She’d gotten rusty during her time in prison, but when she found them again she wouldn’t waste time with the army. She’d use the army as a distraction, but now she could see that Azula was smarter than she’d given her credit for and she could guess that Zuko was the weaker link of the group. She didn’t get much news about either of them in prison and she wished that the new warden had given her a little more information on these two. Though he couldn’t have known they were traveling with the Avatar.

She wouldn’t have the problem of being surrounded by these soldiers she hated if she slipped out to continue this on her own. Though they may be useful in trying to find them. She raised her gaze to the commanding officer, overseeing repairs to the airships and refusing to lift a finger himself. He blended in with the average soldier to her, but the wisp of gray in his beard and receding hairline seemed to suggest she was older.

“Which direction did they head?” Daiyan asked, crossing her arms as she watched the airship. 

The commanding officer looked down his nose at her, she could almost hear the  _ Earth Peasant  _ he was undoubtedly suppressing. “We’re not sure, the best bet right now is Southeast, they know it’s dangerous to hide in the Fire Nation,” The man explained.

Of course they were useless. Daiyan nodded, “Thank you sir,” She replied, allowing herself to fade into the background again. She’d be able to slip away as soon they returned to the Fire Nation. She could even take one of those fancy airships.

* * *

They were lucky the Fire Nation had so many dormant volcanoes. They made camp in the center of a grassy caldera that must not have seen any use in the last decade. Azula decided to help, if only to build rapport with the others. It turned out to be more difficult than she had anticipated, but she pushed forward anyway, mimicking the others as best she could. She’d learned to build a few shelters in school, but that seemed like ages ago.

“Need some help?” Ty Lee’s voice came from behind her. 

Azula looked up at Ty Lee then back to the stake and hammer in her hand. She didn’t really know what she was doing. Their survival lessons at the academy were a distant memory. “The dirt is too hard,” Azula answered. “They won’t go in,”

Ty Lee kneeled next to her on the ground and the smell of strawberries flooded her nose. She watched Ty Lee, a few strands of hair had fallen loose from her braid and were artfully framing her face. “Ah, there was a rock!” Ty Lee announced, tossing the stone over her shoulder. 

Their hands touched as Ty Lee grabbed the stake and mallet, the moment felt like an eternity and she realized all at once that she craved the warmth that Ty Lee brought, but then they were gone. “We did this all the time in the circus, we had to set up all the tents when we stopped.” Ty Lee chirped brightly. 

“I suppose being in the circus truly did yield some practical skills.” Azula conceded, watching her hammer the stake into the ground. 

  
  
“Yeah, it’s a lot more than party tricks!” Ty Lee gushed. “I’ll help you with the rest of them. C’mere!” She beckoned Azula towards her as she moved on to the back corner of the tent. Ty Lee as they finished putting up their tent the two were only inches apart. Their hands inevitably brushed as they worked and each time Azula looked up to the soft curves of Ty Lee’s cheeks, soft gray eyes that reminded of her clouds, and lips reminiscent of the pillows in her bedroom. 

“There we go, all done!” Ty Lee announced with a smile, bouncing into an upright position.

  
  
“Finally,” Sokka sighed, “Can we discuss the plan now?” 

Azula rolled her eyes, “If you were so impatient you could’ve helped.”

“Then you and Ty Lee wouldn’t have gotten your special bonding time,” Sokka teased, a sly grin plastered across his face.

Azula felt her cheeks warm as their not-so-little group gathered around the fire, “As if, you were just chatting up Suki,” She shot back and gained satisfaction as a splash of pink appeared on Sokka cheeks. 

Ty Lee giggled next to her and Sokka rolled his eyes, sitting across from her. “Can we just talk about how you’re going to get us into the hangar?” Sokka asked, crossing his arms. 

Azula smirked, “It isn’t that far from here, it used to house the Fire Nations tanks, but in preparation for Sozin’s Comet, they were moved to the colonies and this one was filled with airships.”

“You want to take one of the airships,” Sokka concluded for her, putting two and two together.

“Exactly,” Azula agreed, “We’ll only have to use it until Aang defeats the Fire Lord.” She finished. She watched Aang shift uncomfortably out of the corner of her eye. The longer she knew the more it worried her too.

“Okay, but how do we get one?” Katara interjected impatiently.

“Well, it’ll be easy enough to scale the walls and sneak inside. After that, we’ll steal some of the military uniforms and convince the commanding officer we have a mission or we’re taking one of them for a test run. Then we’ll fly out of there no questions asked.”

“You mean we could’ve done that the whole time?” Toph asked, exasperated.

“Probably not, Sokka could barely pass as a prison guard. I doubt any of you could play an airship pilot.” Azula answered flippantly.

Sokka narrowed his eyes, “Hey! Actually, I was the only one who didn’t end up a prisoner,” Sokka insisted stubbornly. 

“It doesn’t matter, this solves most of our problems,” Azula repl

Katara scoffed, “Our problems,” She mumbled irritably, “You’re the source of all our problems,” Katara snapped, getting to her feet and walking away from the flames.   
  


The camp went quiet, the playful tone of moments before had been sucked from the caldera in an instant. He wordlessly followed after Katara and she got to her feet following him.   
  
“I thought it was a good idea,” Toph sighed as they walked past her.

Katara led them to the cliffs overlooking the beach. His bleeding heart would probably lead him to apologize to her, she should probably follow suit if she wanted Katara to tolerate her presence or fight by her side against her father without the clashing. Azula sighed and followed Zuzu path over the lip of the caldera and to the cliff beyond.    
  


“This isn’t fair, everyone else seems to trust me now!” Zuko began, “What is it with you?” He pleaded with her, exasperation clear in his voice.   
  
“Oh everyone trust you now? I was the first person to trust you, remember?” Katara shot back, touching a hand to her chest. “Back in Ba Sing Se and you betrayed me, you betrayed all of us!” Her gaze flicked to Azula just behind him. “And he did it for you,” She spat glaring at Azula.

Azula bit her tongue, reminding herself that she’d come here to apologize. “I’m sorry, Katara.”   
  


“What can we do to make it up to you?” Zuko asked.

“You really wanna know?” Katara snapped, and directed her first barb at Azula. “Hmm, well maybe you could reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King,” Katara turned her fury to Zuko next, “Or I know, you could bring my mother back.” She stormed past them both and back towards their camp. 

Azula crossed her arms, considering her options for a moment. “We should talk to Sokka,” She decided.

* * *

The Gaang ended up dispersing a little after Katara stormed off. The tension between them was a little too much to handle for all of them, so they split off to their own tents. Ty Lee was supposed to camp with Azula and Mai with Zuko, but seeing as neither of them returned they decided to keep each other company. 

“So you met her in prison and now she’s out?” Ty Lee asked, practicing her hand stands. Her toes brushed across the top of the tent.    
  
Mai sat on Ty Lee’s bedroll with her legs crossed, carefully avoiding touching the dirt. “Yes, I know my uncle wouldn’t let her out or pull the strings to get military support.”

“Maybe someone else is running the Boiling Rock now,” Ty Lee suggested, falling into a backbend. 

“Probably, I doubt the Fire Lord is feeling merciful,” Mai replied flatly. She looked worried for a moment, but her expression quickly returned to an apathetic gaze. “So, Azula apologized?” She asked, shifting the subject.

“Yeah, when everyone was asleep. I was putting her hair into a top knot and she apologized,” Ty Lee explained, sinking onto the ground.

“Do you think she meant it?” Mai asked. The question felt dangerous, but this was no longer a question about the Fire Princess and future Fire Lord. It wasn’t treason to speak aloud, and she didn’t think Azula would try to punish them for it.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ty Lee asked, staring at the roof of the tent. “She doesn’t apologize a lot, so when she does she must mean it,” Ty Lee reasoned.

“Maybe, or she just wants us to trust her,” Mai guessed, her voice low. 

“I don’t know. Wouldn’t she have done it earlier if that was why? It’s too late to go home now.” Ty Lee replied.

Mai let a small smirk appear on her face, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’d get arrested if I tried to go back home,” 

Ty Lee smiled, “You were destined to become a fugitive as soon as you fell in love with Zuko when we were little.” 

Pink flooded Mai’s cheeks, but she didn’t deny it. “At least I wasn’t destined to become a prissy house wife in the capital.” 

Ty Lee giggled and crawled over to sit next to Mai on her bedroll, “You’d run away and join the circus with me if anyone tried to make you a housewife.” 

The sound of footsteps approaching the tent halted their conversation, and moments later Azula ducked inside the tent. A look of surprise flashed across her features for a moment, before she gained control of her expression and she sat on her own bedroll.

“I’m glad both of you are here, I have a favor to ask,” Azula told them, crossing her legs. 

“What is it?” Ty Lee asked, even without all the glamour of royalty Azula commanded attention.

“Zuko and I are going on a trip, and so that means that the two of you will have to guide Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Suki to the base and get an airship.” Azula commented. Ty Lee felt her heart sink, she didn’t want to see Azula leave again. At least she wouldn’t have to lie this time and Mai would be with her.

“Where are you going?” Mai asked.

“We’re going to find the leader of the Southern Raiders, so near the South Pole,” Azula explained, “We’re hoping this will bring us into Katara’s good graces.”

“How long will you be gone?” Ty Lee asked.

“Maybe a day or two, Katara has a straightforward enough goal,” Azula replied.

Mai got to her feet and dusted off her dress, “I’m going to find Zuko then,” She announced, slipping out of the tent. Azula began rifling through her things and neither of them spoke until they heard Mai’s footsteps retreat. She found what she was looking for and pulled out the roll of bandages.

“So, Katara’s the last one right?” Ty Lee asked, averting her eyes as Azula tugged off her shirt. 

“Presumably, I can’t imagine that the others will reverse their positions anytime soon,” Azula answered. The bandages wrapped around her center and shoulder were dirty. It looked like she hadn’t changed them since she’d left for the Boiling Rock. The flesh beneath was healing well enough and she couldn’t see any signs of infection. It didn’t make the redness look any less painful.

“Does it still hurt?” Ty Lee asked, forgetting the issues of moments earlier. Azula hadn’t talked about it much or even wanted them to acknowledge beyond it getting them in with the Avatar. She wished Azula would share her thoughts more often, but she was always stubbornly silent. Only letting surface level admission slip through most of the time. 

Azula didn’t even look up, she sighed, turning away from her and beginning to unwrap her bandages. “Are you worried?” Azula asked, glancing over her shoulder and meeting Ty Lee’s gaze.

“Of course! I mean, you don’t ever complain, but I still wonder,” Ty Lee admitted.

“Well, if it will assuage your concerns, yes sometimes. Only when it's touched or I move the wrong way, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Azula assured her.

Ty Lee felt the urge to help her, even though the only thing that would help Azula heal was time, “Can I help?” Ty Lee asked. She half expected to be laughed at, but Azula sighed and nodded.

“Not from the other side of the tent,” Azula answered, glancing at Ty Lee.

Ty Lee crossed the tent to Azula and helped her unfurl the bandages from her torso and folded them into a neat square. Ty Lee found herself unable to look. It was different than all the other times they’d changed together, even then she’d only caught a glance that made her heart race. Azula poured cool water over the burns and dried them herself. Ty Lee busied herself with fresh bandages.

“They’re horrific, aren’t they?” Azula hummed, eyeing Ty Lee. “You won’t even look at them,” She added and reached for the bandages in Ty Lee’s hand.

Ty Lee’s eyes went wide and she pulled her hands just out of reach, “Azula, I don’t think that,” Ty Lee began to gingerly wrap the clean bandages around Azula’s abdomen. She felt Azula’s eyes on her as she worked, but she had wrapped up her chest before Azula spoke again,

“What do you think then?” Azula asked. Ty Lee met her eyes and the following moments seemed to stretch on forever. Azula’s gaze was a double-edged blade equal parts animosity and vulnerability, but it seemed false now. It was just a cover for the weakness Azula thought she couldn’t see.

“I think you're the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world,” Ty Lee answered and finished up wrapping the bandages around the wound on Azula’s shoulder. “There, that’s better!” Ty Lee exclaimed, smiling as their eyes met again.

Azula scoffed, looking down at her hands, “You sound ridiculous.” Azula’s gaze returned to Ty Lee, “Thank you,” Azula added softly. The silence that fell between them this time felt surreal. She could hear own heartbeat in her chest. She could see the rise and fall of Azula’s chest and feel her breath on her cheeks. She heard it hitch as she leaned in, and stop all together when Ty Lee pressed her lips against hers. She was softer than Ty Lee expected and she tasted like cinnamon. It was easy to forget everything else and just be with her.

This was impulsive and she knew it, but it had been a few seconds and she hadn’t been burned to ash. In fact she felt Azula’s hands snake into hair before she broke the kiss. Their eyes met again and the silence was only broken by their shaky breaths. “You’re way better at this than Chan,” Azula quipped, her gaze drifting to Ty Lee’s lips again.

* * *

The taste of strawberries lingered on her lips, it was the only thing that confirmed that the night before wasn’t a dream. I mean, besides having to work particularly hard to tame her hair in the morning. She’d gotten annoyed enough to braid her hair instead of putting it into a topknot. She didn’t have time to think about the implications of the night before, but that didn’t stop it from clouding her thoughts. It was much more pleasant than the alternative, but equally distracting.

Azula met Zuko outside Katara’s tent in the early morning as promised. The sun was only just beginning to rise and even so she could tell Zuko was exhausted. “You look terrible.” She told him. She sat next to him on the boulder and crossed her legs. 

“I’ve been out here longer than you,” Zuko shot back, sitting up a little to compensate for her presence. “Sleep well?” He asked bitterly. She couldn’t tell if the question was asked in sincerity or it was just a jab at her for being later than it.

“Better than normal, not that that’s saying much,” Azula yawned, keeping her gazed on the blue tent in front of them.

“Nightmares?” Zuko asked, his expression softened as he looked up at her. She got the feeling that he knew the answer to his own question. 

Azula considered him for a moment, wary of answering him honestly. It was foolish, a bad habit. Telling Zuko that she’d been banished didn’t end in ridicule, so this shouldn’t either. “Unfortunately, it’s not conducive to a good night's sleep.” Azula answered, keeping her tone light.

Zuko smirked for a moment, but it disappeared just as quickly, “About Dad?” He asked.

“How’d you guess?” Azula replied, half sarcastically. As if she had anything else to fear. 

“I did too when I was banished,” Zuko confessed, ignoring her tone. “Every night for the first year on the ship.”

“Now you don’t?” Azula asked, eyeing her brother.

Zuko shook his head, “I still do, but less.” 

Katara emerged from the tent and glared at them, “If you’re trying to make feel sorry for either of you it’s not working,” She snapped, walking past them as she combed through her hair.

Zuko got to his feet trailing her, “We weren't, I'm sorry if we woke you, but we know who killed your mother and we want to help you find him.” Zuko explained.

Katara stiffened at the mention of her mother, her hand going still. She turned toward them, scanning them both in search of the truth. Her gaze turned icy and Azula knew her answer.


	14. The Southern Raiders (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait my lovely readers. I hope this chapter is worth it. Don't worry about me abandoning this fic. I cannot rest until it is done. Fortunately, there is more to reader if your a fan of our powerful princess. I started another story, which a totally normal retelling of the last airbender... Ty Lee.

Apparently it wasn’t difficult to steer the flying cow, because Zuzu could do it with relative ease. Which unfortunately meant she was spending most of this ride to the Southern Raiders with Katara. She’d decided to keep her thoughts on their goal and had been looking over the map to the nearest communication tower.

Azula kept her eyes on the map, finding the navy’s communication tower. “There,” Azula said, pointing out the tower, “The closest one is just South of Fire Fountain City. It’ll be up to date with where everyone is deployed.” 

“So we’ll bust in the--” Katara began.

“No,” Azula interrupted, “If they know we were there and who we’re after they’ll warn the Southern Raiders, they’ll be gone before we get anywhere near them.” She explained, meeting Katara’s gaze. 

For once Katara didn’t seem angry with her, it was overshadowed by focus. She knew there must be a storm brewing just beneath the surface. “So we’ll sneak in,” Katara corrected herself. 

Azula nodded, “We’ll have to hide Appa somewhere else. Do you think you can get us to the tower?” Azula asked, “We can’t land Appa there.

“I can handle it,” Katara answered, leaning back against the side of the saddle. 

“Well, I think from there we can improvise,” Azula said, rolling up the map. She took Katara’s silence for an agreement. She wondered if Katara would really be satisfied by this, before she would’ve thought her too weak, but now she wasn’t so sure. Either way, she felt Katara had a little more depth than she thought.

* * *

Beginning the day without Zuko or Azula was surprisingly a breath of fresh air for Mai. They had time for a short breakfast, but then they had to get moving. The small breakfast didn’t include much conversation, they were all struggling to wake up and get as much food as they could before they left. 

As soon they set off on the path they seemed to break off into pairs, having their own little conversations. Sokka and Aang walked side-by-side talking about presumably Katara in hushed tones. It was obvious, but they probably thought they were being subtle. Suki was getting an earful of questions from Ty Lee. Her bubbly demeanor seemed to cut through the wall of indifference she’d shown them so far. No one could stay angry at Ty Lee for long. 

So that left Mai and Toph. They couldn’t be more different, a tall, lanky, quiet, Fire Nation markswoman, and a short, muscular, boisterous, blind earthbender. They hadn’t talked much one on one, there had never been much of a reason too. Now nothing more than random chance stuck them together. If nothing else Mai thought Toph could be a pretty good entertainment.

“What? Did you get tired of Ty Lee or something?” Toph asked and let out a huff. 

“She’s with Suki,” Mai answered simply, “Did you get tired of Sokka or something?” She asked.

Toph cheeks flushed, “I got tired of listening to them talk about Katara. They’ve been traveling together for forever and his heart still skips a beat whenever she hugs him.” She sighed, shifting the subject.

Mai smiled, but then realized Toph wouldn’t be able to see it, “Yeah, I noticed,” She sighed and the conversation lapsed, leaving them with the sound of their footsteps on the forest floor.

“How come you’re so quiet all the time?” Toph asked suddenly, as if it was a perfectly polite question.

“I don’t have much to say, does it matter?” Mai asked, not expecting a real answer. It was enough to make most people drop it.

“Of course it matters! I think you have plenty to say, but you just won’t for some reason,” Toph jabbed, in a light tone. 

“I don’t know, I don’t see how it could be helpful,” Mai answered flippantly. 

“Maybe that’s because you never express yourself, have you thought of that?” Toph shot back, raising an eyebrow.

Mai rolled her eyes. She knew Toph hadn’t dealt with the tiny nuances of Fire Nation Elites, but she should know, “It’s not that simple,” Mai argued.

“Seriously?” Toph asked exasperated. “Fine, if you’re not gonna talk out your feelings then I can show you how I let out mine.” She suggested.  
  
Mai couldn’t help but be a little intrigued by her suggestion. It sounded a little more interesting than being with the rest of the group. “Fine, it sounds more interesting than waiting around for you to get captured.”

“Great! Just don’t get in my way,” Toph chuckled, pounding her fist into the opposite palm.

Mai was beginning to think this was going to be way more interesting than she thought.

* * *

Katara leapt from Appa back, and pulled the dark fabric over her nose. The tower stretched high above their heads and in the darkness, lit only by the full moon. Zuko and Azula couldn’t have had better timing, she was going to be unstoppable against any firebenders they faced. Especially her mother’s killer. 

Azula and Zuko weren’t much slower than her and they were by her side in a moment, “The nightly patrols will be about, but they’re incompetent enough to avoid. Are you ready?” Azula asked. 

Katara nodded wordlessly and solidified an ice raft out of the ocean water. She used the natural push and pull of the water to build momentum as they crossed the channel, finally launching them upwards past the rocky cliff. At the height of the arc, they leapt onto the top of the cliff, the ice tumbling back into the water with a splash. 

The three of them jogged up towards the base of the tower, ducking whenever they heard voices. It took a bit of searching before they found a viable entrance. She heard the door swing open with a creak and hid behind some machinery. A pair of guards emerged from the open door, and kept walking leaving the path open for them to enter.

Katara sprinted into the door, followed by Azula and Zuko. The warm lights of the tower hallways made her feel exposed. They slid along the walls in the mostly empty hallways until Zuko found a vent that they could all climb into. The cramped darkness was somehow preferable. 

Katara was sandwiched between the two siblings, which wasn’t as awful as she would’ve thought. They didn’t bicker like her and Sokka, they were surprisingly efficient. It seemed like each pause only made the vent warmer and the air thicker. Briefly, she thought about giving up and heading back to the others, she chastised herself for the thought. She would never forgive herself if she didn’t have revenge.

“There,” Zuko whispered, pointing into a room. She changed positions so Katara could see what he did. There was a woman, presumably charting the positions of various fleets. As she dipped her brush into the ink Katara saw her opportunity. She used waterbending and pulled the remaining ink onto the parchment. The woman let out a frustrated sigh and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Zuko pushed open the vent and dropped down, crossing the room to the records of their locations. Katara followed him, looking over his shoulder while Azula guarded the door, watching for the woman’s return.

Zuko scanned various fleets of ships, grabbing the one labeled Southern Raiders. As he unfurled the map she recognized the southern seas by the surrounding land masses. “There, on patrol by Whaletail Island.”   
  
“She’s on her way back,” Azula warned, joining them underneath the vent opening.

“Let’s get moving, there’s no time to waste.” Katara added. She was that much closer to avenging her mother.

The walls off the base were short enough to climb, but the admirals knew that. A guard walked past seemingly every two minutes. Azula was right, they were going to need a big distraction at the gates. Azula hadn’t specified, but it was pretty clear that Sokka expected it to be Aang or Toph.   
  
“We can’t risk Aang being captured. They may try to ship him off before we can reach him,” Suki decided.

Toph’s face lit up, “Great, me and Mai can handle it!” Toph asserted, getting to her feet.

Sokka’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, “With Mai? Why?” He asked.

  
  
Toph stomped, commanding the earth lift beneath them, popping them all to their feet with a painful thud. “I need her,” She said simply and started for the gates, leaving Mai to run after her.

The closer to the gates they got the fewer guards there seemed to be. They were probably hidden near the opening on the opposite side of the wall.

“So? What are we going to do?” Mai asked, peaking through twigs and leaves at the gates. They seemed comparatively flimsy despite what they were protecting.

“We’re going to cause a distraction, then we’re going to be arrested,” Toph said calmly, stepping into the sun and planting her feet. She raised her hands and the earth along the walls broke apart, jutting up at random intervals. A snap echoed from the gates as the chain failed, rattling as it came undone and the gates fell flat in front of them kicking up a cloud of dust in their place.

As the dust cleared a battalion of Fire Nation soldiers stood dazed into not acting by their surprise. Higher ups she couldn’t see screamed for reinforcements and more footsteps came from every direction. This was a lot, even with Toph by her side she wasn’t sure they could hold the soldiers off for long.

“Don’t just stand there!” Toph ordered, her outstretched hands lifting rubble from the Earth. “We’re expressing ourselves,” With a flick of her wrist the rocks soared toward the soldiers, knocking the closest ones off their feet.

Mai’s fingertips tingled with the anticipation of a fight, She drew a pair of knives from the sheaths within her sleeves as more soldiers charged. Her arms moved on their own, launching knives with just the right angle and force to sink them into her enemies. There was no humming in the back of her head to ask her if she was doing the right thing. She was certain that this was better than Ozai staying on the throne.

Toph similarly battered enemies to the ground, leaving them in unmoving heaps or trapping them in mini mountains. Mai had started with a couple dozen knives and they were gone way too soon. Unfortunately it didn’t stop the Fire Nation soldiers from coming after her, in fact they had apparently decided she was the weak link. She ducked under a jet of flame, grabbing hold of the soldiers ankles and pulling his feet from underneath him. Mai returned to her standing position and just to ensure he didn’t get back up she stomped between his legs. He let out a pained groan and curled up on his side and she knew he would be incapacitated for awhile.

She couldn’t keep the smirk off of her face. She wasn’t nearly as skilled in hand to hand combat, but somehow the feeling of her feet and fist colliding with flesh was satisfying, cathartic. It took her a few moments to realize Toph had eased up enough to let the soldiers get closer. It was then that she remembered the goal was to distract, not to overtake the base. 

Mai feigned exhaustion, which wasn’t hard with the way her muscles screamed for rest. Each plume flame was met by earth, but there was no offense to push them back this time. They grabbed her roughly by the biceps, dragging her within the walls and mumbling curses beneath their breath.

* * *

Katara didn’t mind being the one to fly Appa. With everyone asleep it was the optimal time to think. Her thoughts were scattered by exhaustion and mourning. Every once in a while her thoughts would flit to Aang and how he was faring on his own quest. She told herself there wasn’t much he couldn’t handle. He could cope with a handful of days without her, they all could.

Her memories consumed the majority of her thoughts. Her memories of mother were always accompanied by a wistful bittersweetness at the best of times and a noxious mix of anguish and rage at its worst. It was better to lean into the rage. It gnawed at her mind, eager for revenge. She knew exactly how to satisfy it, and now she had a guide straight to him.

“You’ll be less alert if you don’t sleep. Normally I wouldn’t care, but if you’re injured all this will have been for nothing.” Azula yawned, she must’ve been up longer than Katara thought. The rustling in the saddle told her Zuko was awake too, or he would be soon.

Katara didn’t bother looking back at Azula. She was undeniably grating, but she couldn’t find it in her to be angry at her anymore. “Oh don’t you worry about my abilities, I’m not the helpless little girl I was when they came,” Katara answered solemnly.

Azula sighed and they sat in silence for a few moments before she responded, “Your skills are admittedly admirable,” She hesitated then fell silent again.

“Do you want to talk about her?” Zuko asked.

Katara’s hands tightened around the reins. There were a million little moments she couldn’t convey, even if she put them right there in the experience they wouldn’t get it. She knew that they wouldn’t understand, but if she held them all in any longer she might explode. One memory played through her head over and over again. It overshadowed all the others.

…

_I was with Sokka. I don’t remember what we were doing, but we stopped when we saw the black snow. We all knew what it meant, but I was too young to remember the other raids. It got so quiet and everything seemed wrong. I turned to Sokka and told him I was going to find Mom. We split up._

_The warriors were running past to the biggest battle, but even I could tell we were outnumbered. I just remember thinking, ‘If I can get to Mom, everything will be okay.’ But when I got home she wasn’t alone._

_“Mom!” I shouted, but the next words died in my throat. It seemed so dark, and it only made him seem like a monster to me. He is a monster._

_Mom connected eyes with me as soon as I entered, but I knew there was something wrong. She didn’t smile. She looked back up at the man and she looked scared. “Just let her go and I’ll give you the information you want,” Mom pleaded desperately._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You heard your mother. Get out of here!” The man growled. I wanted to run right there, but I didn’t want to leave Mom. I had this feeling that he would hurt her and as scared as I was, I didn’t want her to be hurt._

_“Mom, I’m scared,” I know I should’ve never left her. I knew something bad would happen._

_“Go find your dad, sweetie,” Mom said with a determined look on her face. “I’ll handle this,” I didn’t stay much longer. I went to find my dad._

…

“But we were too late. When we got back the man was gone and so was she.” As Katara finished her story, the memory faded and some of the pain with it. Her grief dulled into a persistent ache at least for now. 

“Your mother was a brave woman,” Zuko replied gently.

  
  
Katara’s fingers as if by reflex, moved to touch her necklace. Her last connection to her mother, “I know,” She agreed. That was why she had to do this.

* * *

Zuko and Azula alternated at the reins for hours. They hadn’t gotten a good enough sleep, but it didn’t seem like Katara had gotten the same privilege. They’d passed a dozen ships on the way to Whaletail Island, but none of them had the symbol they were looking for now.

A lone ship followed in the silver light of the moon. As with the past few times he raised the telescope to his eye and zeroed in on the flags. He didn’t get his hopes up just yet, but then he saw it. The scarlet sea raven flag, flapping in the wind.

“Azula,” He called, tossing her the telescope, “There, that’s the Southern Raiders.” 

Azula caught the telescope and confirmed what he was already certain of. “Well, I hope you’re ready Zuzu, I’m waking her up.” Azula said, kneeling by her side.

Zuko turned his attention to the ship. It glowed under the silver light of the moon, the crew was completely unaware of the danger coming in just a few minutes. 

With how quickly Katara was roused from her sleep, Zuko was beginning to think she hadn’t been asleep in the first place. “We found them,” Azula told her, handing her the telescope.

Katara stood looking in the direction of the ship for only a moment before her gaze hardened into an icy glare. “Let’s do this,”

At his command Appa began to descend. Azula and Katara joined him on Appa’s head. Azula held tight to anything she thought would keep from falling off while Katara used her bending to make their transition into the water practically seamless. You could cut the tension on the bison with a knife. He felt he should say something, but before he could think of anything the moment had passed. Appa’s head rose above the water. 

The silence was broken by the laughter of the crew on deck. She raised a tendril from the water, rising to the height of the deck and wrapped it around a sailor's waist. With a simple flick of her wrist the man plunged into the ocean. They didn’t stick around to watch the aftermath. Appa dove underneath the water and swam beneath the ship. 

They were plunged into an uncanny silence again. Even the roar of the water around them had become muted swishing sounds. This time when they surfaced on the opposite side of the ship, much further away. With one fluid motion Katara created a wave that gathered height and speed as it went, only getting larger as it approached the ship. For a brief moment the ship disappeared, engulfed by the wave.

Zuko urged Appa upwards and he slammed his tail against the water, climbing through the air to the boat and landing on the deck with a grunt. The three of them leapt from the bison, it was quiet now too. Only one sailor remained on the deck and with the last of his strength he attacked, punching a plume of flame that was doused by Katara. A gush of water blasted him into the ocean with the remaining crew. 

Azula had headed onward into the ship, and from the solid thud he heard as he followed she was having similar success. She peaked out of the door, waving them inside. Zuko turned to Katara, watching as she wrapped water around her arms, ensuring she’d have a weapon as they entered the ship then took off for the door with Zuko in tow.

They ran down the metal corridors with only a few torches to light their way. Zuko knew these ships well enough to find the bridge, guarded only by a heavy metal door. They stopped side-by-side and he shared a glance with Azula. He wanted to be relieved, but he knew that this was really just the beginning of Katara’s inner journey. 

“This is it, Katara. Are you ready to face him?” Zuko asked, turning his gaze to her. 

Katara didn’t answer him, her gaze trained on the door. She lifted a hand to reveal her face and took in a deep breath. Then lunged forward, using the water she’d accumulated to force open the door. The door gave way with a high-pitched whine and Zuko acted quickly, jumping in front of Katara to defend her from the captain's blast. He dispersed the flames easily and Azula sent puffs of orange flames to keep him from getting any decent footing in the fight.

“Who are you?” The Captain asked in a gravelly voice. 

“You don’t recognize her?” Zuko asked, “You will soon, trust me.” He assured the captain, Azula sent a well timed fire blast to punctuate his sentence.

The captain moved to attack again, but his fist stopped in the middle of its arc, caught by some unseen force. It moved wildly out of his control, “What’s happening to me?” He cried, as his arm was pinned to the ground.

Zuko rose from his defensive stance with wide eyes, turning to Katara. He quickly realized she’d brought this man to his knees without even trying. Zuko turned his focus back to the man, “Think back, to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe,”  
  
Azula approached the man, looking down at his face pensively. “I don’t know what your talking about!” The Captain insisted, “Please, I don’t know.”

“Don’t lie!” Zuko yelled, coming closer to him. He was desperate for Katara to have the retribution she deserved and in turn forgive him.

“I don’t think he is Zuzu,” Azula chimed in before he could continue. She rose to her feet again, crossing her arms. 

“Yes, please--” The captain was shut up, by Azula’s boot in his side.

“What are you suggesting?” Zuko snapped, she’d taken the wind out of his sails in the way only she could.

“Nothing, except that he’s telling the truth,” Azula sighed, looking down at the man’s still shaking form.

Zuko turned to Katara growing exasperated, only she could settle this. “Do you recognize him? Is he the one who did this?” He asked. 

At his words Katara raised her hand, slowly lifting the man into an upright position. She glared at him in silence and with each passing second the air in the room grew thicker. Then her eyes cleared, her anger turning to shock in an instant. “It’s not him. He’s not the man,”

* * *

The guards guided, practically carried Mai and Toph deeper and deeper into the base. They were silent, but anger seeped through every pore. They must not have enjoyed almost being decimated by the two of them.The halls turned from wood to metal and the torches that lit the walls seemed to turn the place into an ironically torturous sauna. She read somewhere that they were designed that way on purpose, not that it would help them right now.

They stopped in front of a door that seemed identical to all the others and began to unlock it. She felt Toph tense beside her as the guards swung the door open and she guessed they probably weren’t going into that cell. Toph flicked her wrist and metal bands flew off the wall, wrapping around the guards eyes. They immediately cried out and stumbled over themselves trying to pry the metal off their faces. 

Mai acted quickly while they were still disoriented and shoved them into the cell and slammed the door. The lock clicked shut behind them before they could even get their bearings. Mai smirked, looking down the hall to ensure they were alone. Toph dusted off her hands, “You know somehow they still disappointed me,” 

“There you guys are!” Sokka called from down the hallway, jogging over to meet them. “I thought we were going to have to get you out, but I guess you have it handled,” Sokka said with a cocky smirk on his face. He was soon followed by Ty Lee, Aang, and Suki, all in the black and red of the Fire Nation military. 

Suki peered into the slotted window of the cell they’d just locked and nodded to herself with an amused expression, “Not bad,” Suki remarked, giving them a slight nod of approval.

“Yeah, great job guys!” Aang added with an encouraging smile, “Now all we have to do is get one of those airships,” He announced.

Ty Lee stood up a little straighter, clapping her hands together, “Don’t worry, just let me do the talking!” She exclaimed, beckoning after the rest of them to fall in line behind her.

“Wait a second-” Toph interrupted before they went anywhere. “I’m pretty sure they’re going to recognize me and Mai here. Are we fighting our way to an airship?”

Sokka’s brow furrowed for a moment in thought and he rested a finger under his chin. Then he raised a finger towards the sky, his eyes going wide with the sudden realization. “We can take them as prisoners ‘transporting’ them to the Fire Lord!” Sokka explained.

Mai rolled her eyes, “I guess I’m not surprised,” She sighed, relaxing into a stance that let her arms be grabbed again, this time by friendly hands.

Ty Lee smiled, “Okay! Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you don’t have to pose as prisoners for long!” Ty Lee assured, holding onto Mai’s upper arm.

“Yeah, Yeah, let’s just get this over with,” Toph yawned flippantly.

At her urging the group fell into tight lines, moving forward to hopefully bluff their way through the front lines of their enemy.

* * *

The bison ride had been relatively silent for an hour, only the bare minimum of communication being shared between the three. It only gave Katara more time to brew on what she was going to do when she found him. Her innermost voice called for his blood despite whatever moral qualms Aang might have had. She’d crossed that line when she started bloodbending. She should’ve felt guilty, but there was nothing where the sinking regret should’ve been. 

“Why don’t you ever practice bloodbending?” Azula asked, picking dirt from underneath her nails.

Katara sighed, she should’ve known Azula wouldn’t have been satisfied with the vague explanation she’d given them. “I swore off bloodbending right after I learned, and after I kill him I’ll never use it again.” Katara admitted, keeping her eyes on Azula. 

Azula looked frustrated for a second, but then smoothed out the wrinkles, and calmed herself. “But you should, defeating Ozai would be child’s play if you can use this against him,” Azula protested.

Katara was far too quick to anger. She knew it because of what they were doing, but she had no desire to be questioned about her decisions. “You don’t know what it’s like to have something like that done to you. It’s awful,” Katara explained coldly, turning away and hoping it was dropped.

“And if anyone deserves it, it’s the Fire Lord, right?” Azula answered in a softer tone than the moments before. It was enough to make Katara pause. Even with having ever met him she knew he only ever cared about himself. He’d stop at nothing to gain more power. Didn’t she have an obligation to do everything she could to stop him?

Katara shook away the thoughts, at least for the time being. She had to focus on Yon Rha, luckily it seemed that Azula was going to drop it for the time being, taking her silence for agreement So she settled in for the remaining travel. She could imagine him, blissfully unaware of the tsunami that was coming towards him.

* * *

Ty Lee was a little nervous, but she didn’t let it show through her bubbly demeanor. She led the group back through the group in the opposite direction with occasional guidance from Sokka. She made the effort to bite her tongue, soldiers always seemed really serious to her. The ones here were no exception.

Finally the hallway opened up into a cavernous space. There were dozens of airships and hundreds of technicians, pilots, admirals, and soldiers. Ty Lee wasn’t used to being in charge of a mission, even for a little while. She was used to following orders, but now she felt the heavy weight settle on her shoulders. Mai must’ve heard her breath hitch, because she knew just what to do. Ty Lee felt Mai’s knuckles brushed over her hand.

“Don’t forget to breathe,” Mai whispered, still facing forward. “Remember, find the man in charge and tell him what you’re going to do.”

Ty Lee took in a deep breath, “Thanks,” She replied, steeling herself. Ty Lee scanned the room and at first all the soldiers looked alike, but more little nuances started to stand out, the number of shoulder pads, or decorative spikes on a helmet. 

Ty Lee decided on her target, the youngest of the captain’s as far as she could tell. She marched up to him with her friends in tow. “We’re taking these prisoners to the Fire Lord, he has reason to believe that they know the location of the Avatar,” Ty Lee lied, her voice surprised even her with the pseudo-authority it commanded.

The captain couldn’t have been much older than her upon closer inspection. He didn’t have the pointed beard of many others, but not for lack of trying. Maybe she could use it to her advantage. “Er-- But all the ships are supposed to be here for the attack on the Earth Kingdom…”

Ty Lee pouted and brought her free hand up to rub her chin, “But there won’t be an attack if the Avatar shows up to destroy all these airships,” Ty Lee began, laying it on thick. “Listen, we’re doing a service to the Fire Lord. You’ll be a hero to the people, and to me…”

The Captain’s face turned pink and he looked away at the airship, going quiet for a moment before he looked back at her with a nervous smile. “Okay, but I’m going to need my crew,” He mumbled.

“That’s alright!” Ty Lee said, brightly, “We may look small, but we can handle it.” She assured him. She could barely stifle the satisfied smirk threatening to reveal her intentions. The Captain regained some of his composure and gave Ty Lee a curt nod before heading onto the ship to retrieve his remaining crew. 

“I can’t believe that worked,” Mai muttered under her breath as they climbed into the undercarriage of the ship. 

Ty Lee giggled, releasing Mai once they were out of sight. “He was thinking with the wrong head,” Ty Lee joked, tapping her temple which elicited a smile from Mai.

“Yeah, but let’s get out of here before he starts thinking with the right one,” Sokka said, bringing them back to the situation at hand. 

Toph planted her feet on the ground, pausing for a moment and then pointed down the hallway. “The controls are that way!” She announced.

  
  
“Alright,” Sokka replied, “Me, Suki and Aang will get the engine running. You guys steer us out of here.” Sokka said and grabbed Suki’s hand. He didn’t wait for an answer and headed in the opposite direction of Toph’s pointing with Aang close behind.

Ty Lee led the way towards the controls, practically skipping down the hall. Toph pointed them in the correct direction at each fork in the road they came upon and Ty Lee’s giddiness lasted all the way until they reached the control room. It was a little more complex than she thought. The steering wheel was obvious enough, but the various buttons and levers left her lost.

“What’s wrong?” Toph asked as she felt Ty Lee hesitate.

“Well, I’ve never flown one of these before,” Ty Lee explained, wandering forward to experiment with the controls.

“Well, I’d love to give it a shot, but I don’t think I’d be of much help.” Toph said, waving a hand in front of her face to illustrate her point.

Mai sighed and went to the steering wheel to fiddle with the controls and Ty Lee looked over at the lever hanging from the ceiling at her head height. She reached up and pulled the lever, but nothing seemed to happen. “Aww, I thought it would work,” Ty Lee sighed. 

Mai had more luck, and the ship came to life beneath her hands. Ty Lee rushed to her side as they began to lift into the air, “You did it, Mai!” Ty Lee exclaimed, squeezing her in a hug.

Mai smiled, “Let’s just hope no one notice the soldiers in a cell before we’re long gone,”

As soon as Sokka and Suki were done shoveling coal into the hearth Aang lit it with his bending. A plume of flame lighting the coals and heating the air around them. Sokka clapped on his shoulder, wiping away sweat with opposite hand. “We did it, let’s go find the--” Sokka was interrupted by Suki tackling him and Aang to the ground. 

Knives whizzed over their head and Aang half expected Mai to be standing there in front of them, but it wasn’t her. It was a girl he’d never seen before. She clearly wasn’t a soldier or even from the Fire Nation. Her eyes were a cool green that seemed to cut through them without saying a word. 

Aang squirmed away from his new friends, swinging his staff in a wide arc and sending a gust of wind that sent the woman flying across the room. She tumbled through the air until she slammed a knife into the metal, stopping her momentum. She was quick to recover and resumed throwing projectiles, this time at Sokka and Suki forcing them into hiding behind various racks in the ship.

  
  
Aang raised his glider, just in time for a blade to sink into the wood. He should’ve known this wouldn’t be that easy. Aang spun his staff and closed in on the woman, forcing them to fight in close quarters. She was fast, ducking or jumping over every single blow he threw her way. He seemed to have fortunately nullified her ability to attack. 

Just as he was beginning to get the upper hand, the floor fell from beneath him and the woman and they fell through the sky. Aang popped the wings out of his glider and eased his way out of the descent. They weren’t very high fortunately and the woman disappeared into a tree.

Aang sighed and flew back up to the airship, landing on a narrow bit of solid ground. “What was that?” Sokka exclaimed with wide eyes. 

“Is she gone?” Suki asked next with a similar expression. They began to emerge from the hiding places they’d chosen during the battle.  
  


Aang nodded, “She fell into a tree, I’m guessing she was a stowaway?” Aang suggested. 

“Why would she attack us then?” Sokka asked, looking down at where the floor had opened up. He could clearly tell this was a feature now. Presumably to drop weapons to the Earth presumably. 

“Maybe the others have some idea or if they opened this they can close it they can close it,” Suki guessed, meeting Aang’s gaze.

Aang nodded, “Alright, let’s find the cockpit,” He agreed.

* * *

The village looked incredibly ordinary. It was like any other farming village that she would have traveled through without looking twice. Obviously Yon Rha had wanted to have a nice quiet retirement, but it was going to be cut short. Azula knew Katara would make certain of that. 

Azula watched Yon Rha’s relatively mundane day. The captain’s instincts were still sharp enough that he recognized Azula’s presence, looking for her in all the wrong places. After a few moments Azula got tired of watching Yon Rha try and fail to suss her out again and again. She turned back towards his home, slipping into the shadows and hurrying towards his home.

Azula found Zuko and Katara hidden behind a bush just off the path leading to Yon Rha’s house, pushed into hiding by her footsteps. “That’s the first place I would look if I were him,” She quipped, crossing her arms.

The sound of her voice coaxed them out of hiding. Zuko glanced behind her and made certain she wasn’t followed. “We’ll hide behind the rock instead. Is he on his way?” Zuko asked.

“Of course, we need to get out of sight. Did you set it up?” Azula asked, glancing between them.

Zuko nodded, “Yeah, it’s ready,” He answered cooly, glancing at Katara as if to ask whether she was ready, but she didn’t even look in his direction.

“Let’s get on the other side of that rock,” She suggested, walking towards it without waiting for an answer. Azula followed her and kept quiet this time. As soon as they ducked behind the rock, thunder rumbled throughout the caldera, accompanied by lightning just moments later. She glanced up at the stone stairs to find Yon Rha coming down them, pausing for a second to look up at a landing.

Azula’s fingers tingled with anticipation and the electricity in the air. She could hear him coming closer and the pitter patter of rain began to fall all around them. The crash of thunder rumbled through her chest and lightning flashed overhead. It was getting harder to hear the captain’s footsteps, but she wouldn’t have had to to know he stopped.

“No one sneaks up on me without getting burned!” Yon Rha yelled, his flame lit the rainy afternoon and hissed as it made contact with the water. 

He’d guessed wrong, hitting the bush where Katara and Zuko resided before her arrival. She looked over at Zuko, shifting to crouch behind the rock. He was poised to jump out at any moment. So as soon as they heard the low grunt and splash Zuko was on his feet, and firebending.

Zuko’s flame was enough to singe the hair on Yon Rha’s arms and turn his skin an angry red. Yon Rha scrambled backwards, his jaw slack and eyes wide in surprise. “We weren’t behind the bush, and I wouldn’t try firebending again.” Zuko threatened, stepping forward in a fluid firebending form to punctuate his sentence.

Yon Rha shielded his face from Zuko, dropping the facade of any toughness. “Please, whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want, I’ll cooperate!” He begged.

Azula slipped from her hiding place to approach him, “We don’t want your money, old man,” She answered, “It’s time you face consequences,” She clarified.

Katara stepped onto the path, approaching Yon Rha with uncharacteristic calm. She pulled away her veil to reveal all of her face, “Do you know who I am?” She asked.

“You better remember me like your life depends on it!” Katara spat, “Why don’t you take a closer look?”

“Yes,” He said, his eyes widening more than she’d thought possible. “Yes, I remember you now! You’re the little Water Tribe girl,” Yon Rha exclaimed. A thunderclap shook the valley again. “My orders were to kill the last waterbender and she was the last one,” Yon Rha gulped.

Katara’s hands closed into fist, and she closed her eyes. Her tears were indistinguishable from the rain, but Azula was certain they were there. “She lied to you. She was protecting the last waterbender,” Katara stormed.

Yon Rha faltered, his face twisted into uncertainty, “Who?” He asked.

Katara opened her eyes at the question, eyeing him with contempt. “Me!” Katara snapped, bringing both her hands up to be parallel with the ground. 

For a moment she thought time itself had stopped, but then Zuko moved out of the corner of her eye. All the rainfall had stopped, leaving the droplets to hang in the air around them. All the sounds that should’ve been there were sucked away and now they were in a universe of their own. Water pooled in the air, growing, and connecting to each other until they were isolated in a dome. 

Katara swirled her hands around collecting all the remaining water and fling it at Yon Rha. It solidified into sharp points in the air, enough to slice through anyone’s flesh with ease. He brought his hands up uselessly, whimpering something about a spirit. It wasn’t a spirit that saved him though.

A dozen ice spikes impaled themselves on the ground on either side of him, but the ones that should’ve ended his life, floated in midair, bobbing up and down harmlessly just in front of him. Katara held them there, inches away from him until she dropped her hands and it all came crashing back down to earth.

Yon Rha crawled forward, bowing at Katara’s feet. “I did a bad thing, I know I did. You deserve revenge, so why don’t you take my mother?” He asked, still trembling with fear. “That would be fair.”

“I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing, but now that I see you I think I understand.” Katara said, “There’s just nothing inside you, nothing at all.” She stepped towards him as he sniveled on his knees. “You’re pathetic and sad and empty.”

“Please spare me,” Yon Rha whimpered, groveling in the mud like a coward. 

“But as much as I hate you, I just can’t do it.” Katara admitted, leaving the man in the mud. She turned heel and walked away without another word. 

Azula took one last look at Yon Rha quivering under her glare, before turning away herself. She walked side by side with Zuko and followed Katara to the bison. Azula wasn’t sure she got it, but she wasn’t surprised by Katara’s decision. Either way it seemed she got some catharsis.

* * *

It didn’t really feel right again to Aang until everyone was lounging around the fire and joking with each other like always. The tension between Katara, Zuko, and Azula seemed to have melted away. Mai and Toph seemed to have formed an unlikely friendship. Sokka and Suki were cuddling and sharing faint whispers and they’d probably disappear into their tent before long. 

  
He wanted to be his normal carefree self and join one of the groups next to him, but Zuko’s words hung over his head. _What are you going to do when you face my father?_ He would have to have an answer sooner rather than later. The weight of the world seemed to become heavier and heavier with each passing day.


End file.
